Death Is Not Forever
by Supernaturalredhead
Summary: Sequel to Dean's Clan Begins. Dean Winchester is the life-mate of an elf named Nessie. She travels with Dean, Sam and her daughter, Alex. Gunner was added to their clan. John Winchester does not approve of the elves, which causes tragic consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Death Is Not Forever**

**Synopsis: Dean Winchester is the life-mate of an elf named Nessie. She travels with Sam and her daughter, Alex. Gunner was added to their clan. John Winchester does approve of the elves, which causes tragic consequences.**

_**Please review and help me become a better writer.**_

Chapter 1

Dean and Sam were packing up the car. One of Bobby's friends had called with a possible vengeful spirit. Suddenly, their father's truck came barreling into the salvage yard. His truck barely missed the impala. Sam dived on the other side of the impala to avoid being hit. Dean had nowhere to go but into the trunk. As soon as the truck stopped, John opened the door and fell to the ground. He was badly beaten and appeared to have been shot several times. Dean had a trouble getting out of the trunk. He had landed on one of their knives. Luckily, the knife only nicked him. Dean and Sam ran to their father.

John looked up at his sons. "I I couldn't save the family. He took another family. Burnt their house to the ground. He got away before I could use the colt. Still have the colt. You have to finish what I started." John passed out. Sam and Dean picked him up between them. They knew he was bad off and they had to get him to Nessie.

In their hurry to get their dad into the house, Sam unknowingly brushed some of the salt away. They ran into the house with him. Dean started yelling for Nessie. "NESSIE, we need you NOW."

They put him on the couch. Nessie did not hesitate to run to John and assess his wounds. She knew John hated her, but she would never hesitate to help him because he was Dean's father.

He had three bullets still in him. "Dean, we have to get the bullets out before I can fix him. I will do what I can so that he doesn't die, but we need to hurry. He's lost a lot of blood." Nessie felt something different about John but she ignored her feelings. She needed to concentrate on his injuries.

Bobby ran and got his extensive med kit. Over the months of hunting together, they instinctively knew what to do. Alex put her hands on John's legs to help regulate his blood pressure, heart rate, and pain level. Sam had Bobby and Gunner hold John down. Dean put on gloves to get ready to remove the bullets. Nessie bit her lip and bit John's lip.

Nessie recoiled from him. He tasted strange. She stood and backed away from him. Dean was incredulous. "Nessie, what the hell are you doing? You've got to help him. I know he doesn't like you, but do it for me." Dean looked at her pleadingly.

Nessie looked terrified. "Everyone get away from him. He He's possessed."

Sam, Gunner, Dean, Bobby, and Alex were flung to a wall. They were stuck to the wall. Dean was struggling hard. "Dad, don't do this. Fight it."

Nessie stood her ground. She didn't know why she was not stuck on the wall with the others.

John/Demon turned to her. "Well, aren't you special? You could actually tell that I was in here with just a taste. Do I taste as good as Sammy?"

"It's Sam and he doesn't taste bad like you do, you Son of a Bitch. How did you get in here anyway? We have salt lines." Nessie was trying to channel Dean's bravery, but she was terrified. Dean yelled, "You tell him, baby."

"You are a little spit fire. I can see why Dean likes you. I bet you're quite the hell cat in bed. I could so enjoy you. I want to hear you scream. You can thank Sam for letting me in. I pushed him a little and his foot moved the salt just enough for me to get in."

He reached out and grabbed her around the neck and lifted her up. She struggled against him.

He threw her to the wall opposite from the others and she slowly rose up the wall. He cut her and she immediately healed. "Oh, this will be fun. I can cut and carve and hurt you and not worry about you dying on me. I'm going to love you, Nessie." He stabbed her, but she didn't scream. Dean was so proud of how brave she was. Nessie knew she was not going to survive. Her only regret was that her family would not have to watch it. John/Demon licked the blade. He closed his eyes with a look of pure ecstasy on his face. "Oh, you do taste exquisite. I would drink you dry, but I know that elf blood and demon blood doesn't mix so well, but you are tempting.

"Let her go. Dad fight him. Don't let the bastard win. Fight him."

The John/Demon looked at Dean. "Dean, Dean, Dean. You're daddy is so weak. If I leave, then he's dead. He's lost too much blood. See I want the colt. He's a stubborn bastard and won't tell me where it is. I figure you would know, but if I were to torture you, you would never say. So I get to play with the elf. I can inflict a lot of pain without killing her. Okay, let's have some fun or are you going to tell me where the colt is?"

"I don't know where it is. We left Dad a few weeks back and he had the colt. We haven't seen or heard from him since. You should know that. He doesn't approve of my elf."

"Yeah, I do know that you left, but I also know that your dad thinks you do know where it is, but I can't get the location from him. There just isn't enough of him left for me to get the answer from him."

John/Demon ripped the front of Nessie's shirt and fondled her breasts. She glared at him and pushed as hard as she could. Her nose started to bleed, but she knocked him over a chair.

"Liar." Everyone turned to look at Nessie. She had managed to get off the wall. "You're a liar. John is still there. I can feel him and he's fighting you that is why you don't have the location. John Winchester is a strong willed man. He won't go easy. He can hear me."

"How did you get off the wall, you little bitch."

"You underestimate me. For some reason, everyone does that." She had her hands on her hips and had her most defiant face.

The John/Demon flung her back to the wall. She hit her head and saw stars. Bobby and Sam had been trying to recite an exorcism, but the demon had knocked them both out. Gunner and Alex did not have one memorized. Dean couldn't recite one without a book. He felt that their only chance was Nessie or his dad. "Dad, fight him. You're the most stubborn man I've ever know. Don't let him kill my Nessie. Please, dad."

The John/Demon's eyes went from black to hazel. He seemed to be dizzy. "Dean?"

"Dad?"

Before the demon could take hold again, Nessie used her telekinesis to hit him with a huge book and knock him out. Immediately, everyone was dropped from the wall and fell to the floor. Nessie ran to the John/Demon and was trying to drag John/Demon to the devil's trap. Dean saw what she was doing and pulled John/Demon the rest of the way under the trap. Bobby came over with a chair and rope. They pulled John on to the chair, which wasn't easy because he was a big man. They tied him up and waited for him to wake up.

Dean looked over at his elf. Her hair was pulled partially out of her braid. She had blood on her shirt from where John/Demon had slashed her and she was holding her shirt closed, but she seemed okay. Dean pulled him to her and held her close. "You were amazing, baby."

"I just channeled Dean Winchester. He's a real badass." Dean laughed at that. "But seriously, Dean, your dad is hurt very bad. He might be hurt too bad for me to fix him. He could die if we exorcize the demon."

"Can you fix him with the demon in him?"

"No, I can't fix him with a demon still in him. If the demon has been him too long, I may not be able to fix him because his blood will be too tainted from the demon."

Dean lowered his voice so that only Nessie could here. "But I thought Sammy had demon blood. It has never stopped you from fixing him."

"It's different. Sam just has some demon blood mixed with the human. The demon blood is too diluted to hurt me and he does not have a demon in him."

"We can't leave the demon in dad. We just can't. He would rather die than have that thing inside him."

Sam had heard their conversation. "We'll have to exorcize him and Nessie'll have to work fast. Maybe we could get the bullets out, while he's unconscious."

Nessie looked at Dean. "I can pull the bullets out using my gifts as the demon is leaving the body and then I can try to fix him enough for him to live, but there is a risk that it won't work."

Dean rubbed his face. This situation was so messed up. Bobby walked toward them. "Dean's right, we can't leave John like this, but he might die. We have to try what Nessie said."

John/Demon woke up and started laughing. "Well, well, I guess you all know that if you cast me out, then John is hell bound. Too bad, I can't enjoy the little elf anymore. Don't worry; I'm sure my boss will delight in you." He looked at Nessie with a filthy look on his face and licked his lips.

Dean threw holy water on him. "Who's your boss?"

"Oh, that would be who you call the Yellow Eyed Demon. I won't tell you his real name."

They tried to get more information, but he wasn't talking. They were careful not to hurt the body any more than it was already hurt. Dean finally nodded to Sam to start the exorcism and Nessie got ready. She would have to move fast. Before Sam could get halfway through, the Demon shook his head. "Nope, you aren't sending me back to hell. I'll be seeing you again." Black smoke erupted from John's mouth and he screamed long and loud.

Nessie did not waste a moment. She pulled the three bullets. She pulled the worst injuries from John. She began to bleed from the three bullets wound and from her nose and mouth. There was too much demon blood mixed with John's. John had been too tainted by the demon. She looked up at Dean. "De De, sorry, he was hurt bad. The demon had been in him long enough to heavily taint his blood. There was too much, too much demon blood, sorry."

Nessie collapsed. Dean knelt next to her. She was dying. She could feel herself slipping away. John woke up and looked up at everyone. "Could someone untie me, please?" Bobby and Gunner untied John.

Alex and Sam knelt next to Nessie. "Momma, please don't die. Please don't leave me."

Nessie coughed up blood. She was trying to fight, but she felt so tired. Dean had tears running down his face like Alex and Sam. John knelt near them. "I'm sorry."

Dean did not realize the risk was to her and not his dad. He would have chosen Nessie over his dad. "Nessie, why didn't you tell me that you were the one taking the risk? What can we do? How can we help you?"

"There is nothing that can be done. I love you Dean."

Nessie coughed again, but she looked at John. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. Demon had been in you for too long. De, there are instructions in my bag for Alex's transformation. You will have to help her prepare."

"No, momma, no. I can't go through it without you."

John watched Dean holding Nessie and crying. His eldest strongest son was devastated by the impending death of the elf and it was his fault. In that moment, John could no longer hate the elf. She had tried to save them all from the demon. She had healed him and now she's dying. "Is there nothing you can do? She's magical isn't she?"

Alex looked at her grandfather and then her dad. "She pulled too much into herself and there was too much demon blood mix with yours. She's leaving me." Alex began sobbing. Gunner and Sam held Alex and tried to comfort her. She held her mother's hand knew her mother's essence was leaving.

Dean was sobbing unashamedly. He couldn't believe this was happening. She had been so close so many times and had always pulled through, but even he could tell that she was gone. He kissed her one last time and felt her heart stop. He rocked her lifeless body. "You promised never to leave me again. You promised. How how could you do this to me? How am I supposed to go on without you? Please, please come back." Sam knelt down beside Dean and encircled Dean and Nessie and rocked with Dean.

Bobby got a blanket to wrap her in. Alex knew the blanket would not be needed, but she was too distraught to say anything. A blue light began to emanate from the body. Hope surged through Dean. "Does this mean that she's coming back?" He looked to Alex for confirmation, but she sadly shook her head. Her mom was truly gone.

They all watched transfixed as she appeared to shrink and dissolve. Suddenly, there was no body lying before them. A blue light the size of a large blue marble rose from her clothes. It went to John and touched his forehead. He felt forgiven. Next, it touched Gunner's forehead and he felt extreme protectiveness and love for Alex. Next the small orb visited Bobby and he felt devotion and trust. Sam was next. It seemed to dance and jump in front of Sam before touching his head. He felt love and knew it was Nessie. He heard the words "I will always love you little brother, please take care of Dean. Don't let him lose his way." Sam promised that he would stay near Dean. Next the orb went to Alex and sat over her heart rather than her forehead. One small tear shaped piece of the orb fell into Alex's heart. She felt nothing but a profound love from her mother and heard the words "You are my angel. I'll always love and watch over you."

The orb finally made its way to Dean. It disappeared inside his chest. Dean gasp from the amount of true unconditional love. He had never felt so much love before. The orb left his chest and settled into crystal of her necklace lying on her shirt. Alex picked up the necklace and put it around her father's neck. He didn't seem to notice. Dean heard the words. "Always keep this necklace it carries my essence, my soul. If you miss me hold the necklace and think of me and I will be with you. I never meant to go so soon and I'm sorry." Dean could not speak. Tears flowed freely and he held the necklace. He could see Nessie standing in front of him, but no one else could see her. She smiled at him and brushed her lips on his and disappeared.

As they both cried, Dean pulled Alex to him. He had to take care of his daughter. He would do everything to keep her safe. He had to find the yellow eyed demon and kill it. "Dad, what are we going to do about mom?"

"What do you mean sweetheart? I think she's here in this necklace. I can feel her." He smiled sadly at Alex.

"I know that is where her soul is, but she can't stay there forever. Her soul will only survive for a few months in the crystal. We need an elfin priest to release her soul to heaven. We are lower beings to humans. Our souls cannot go to heaven without the proper invocations."

"Well, I guess you and Sam will have to find the proper invocations so that she can go." Dean sobbed on the last word.

"No father, we cannot. The invocations are only passed down orally. They are forbidden to be written down. We need to find an elfin priest or priestess that will be willing to do this for us."

"Alex, do whatever you can. I I need to be alone for awhile." Dean walked to the bedroom that he had shared with Nessie. He lie down on the bed and put his head on Nessie's pillow. It still smelled like her. Dean started sobbing into it. Nessie was truly gone.

Bobby looked at John. "Dean is going to want to kill the yellow eyed demon now. Do you know where the colt is?"

"Yeah, I know where it is, but I'm not telling anyone. I'll use it to kill the demon." John knew that he would leave tomorrow morning. He was going to kill the demon without Dean and Sam. He didn't want it to kill his children like it had killed Nessie. John felt guilt over what happened to Nessie. He knew that he was to blame. He should have understood the bond between Dean and Nessie. He should have opened his eyes and really looked at the two of them. He was a bastard. He would try to make it up to Alex if she would let him.

Gunner was holding Alex on his lap and rocking her. He knew how horrible it was to lose his mother. Seems Dean, Sam, Gunner, and now Alex had all lost their mothers. Why did evil things always go after mothers? He had really liked Nessie. She seemed to always know when he was unsure and needed encouragement. She never looked down on him and she was completely open to his relationship with Alex.

Gunner would never forget when Nessie had pulled him aside. She told him about the role that he would play in their clan. He was embarrassed at first, but Nessie quickly put him at ease. She had told him that when an elf female turns ten, she needs her virginity taken so that she can transform to an adult. If she has no mate, then she will forever be a child and will never be able to have children of her own. Nessie told Gunner that she had seen him in a dream and knew that she was to be the one to mate with Alex so that she could transform. He had been worried because he had never been with a woman. Nessie told her that didn't matter and that Dean would explain the specifics before the day. She knew that he would be gentle and kind to Alex. She wasn't worried and he shouldn't worry either.

Sam picked up Nessie's clothes. He couldn't stand to see them just laying there on the floor. Nessie had been like a sister to him. He loved her so much. She had made him believe that it was not his fault and the demon blood did not make him evil. What he did or didn't do is what made him good or evil. She always told him that his heart would always lead him on the right path. "Oh, Nessie, we'll all be so lost without you. I'll try to take care of Dean and Alex, but I'm worried that I'm not strong enough to help them through this. You suffered so much in your short life. "

Dean laid on the bed and thought of his elf. He remembered the first time he really noticed her when they were in high school. She was so tiny but she had such spunk for someone her size. She was like no one he had ever met before. He felt drawn to her and didn't really understand why. She could look right into his soul. He remembered how she healed Sam. He had just left her in her front yard after she had healed Sam. She had told him to not have guilt about it, but he had. A year later, she had shown up and asked him to take her virginity. It was the night that Alex was conceived. He thought he was saving her from Malcolm, but he had doomed her to a life of captivity, beatings and rapes by the order of the elfin counsel. He remembered when he first found out that he was a father and Nessie had been basically in prison because of him. He had tried to find Nessie and Alex but he had no luck. He was so happy to be reunited with Nessie and Alex. Nessie had been so selfless. He remembers how she had saved Sam from the werewolf bite. Nessie always wanted to help. She seemed to know instinctively what someone needed. She did little things to show her devotion. She always made sure that they had clean clothes. He remembered the first time that he saw her sewing a button on his shirt. His heart swelled at the sight. He remembered how caring she was with their daughter. He thought his mom would have been like her. He was amazed how she always knew the right things to say to Sam to help him with the loss of Jess and the demon blood he carried. He remembered all the times they made love. The thought made him cry again. To never feel her body against his was too much to bear. "Nessie, what am I going to do without you? I feel lost." He cried himself to sleep like he did the night his mother died.

"Dean, Dean, can you hear me?"

Dean startled. He opened his eyes and saw Nessie lying beside him. "Am I dreaming?"

"Yeah, Dean, you are dreaming. Sometimes, I can come to you in your dreams. We have much to discuss."

Dean reached out and touched her face. She smiled at the touch. "Don't be lost, Dean. You're the clan leader. You know what needs to be done."

"No, no, I don't know how to live without you."

"You know Dean. You are clan leader."

"I need to keep the clan together."

"Yes, Dean. I love you."

"Sam and I will accompany my father. We'll go after the Yellow Eyed demon and kill it before it has a chance to hurt anyone else, but I can't leave Alex."

"Dean, I have left instructions and an elfin female contact that can help Alex prepare. You can trust the contact. She is good and will never harm Alex. She was present at her birth. Give my journal to Alex. You need to leave Alex with Bobby and Gunner while you go after the demon. It will be hard to leave her, but she will need the time to get ready. Gunner and Bobby will take good care of her. The contact will become a second mother to her."

"What about you? How long can you stay in the crystal? Alex said that you need an elfin priest to perform an invocation so that you can go to heaven."

"Don't worry about me right now. I am safe for several months just don't take off the necklace even in the shower. I am using some of your life-force to keep my soul in a stable condition. Hope you don't mind."

"If it keeps you safe, you can take all I have."

"I won't need enough that you will even notice the loss. Love me in your dreams."

She reached up and kissed him. Suddenly, they were nude and gently loving each other. Dean never wanted it to end, but of course it did. Her last words were "Dean, I will always love you. Remember you are clan leader and even your father must answer and follow you now. Everyone has a destiny, Dean, even me. Death is not forever, Dean."

She was gone. "Wait what do you mean, death is not forever?" She did not answer.

Dean woke with a start. He looked down and realized he'd had a wet dream about Nessie. Then he remembered everything that was said and done. He had a renewed purpose. He was clan leader and he would do as he needed to do. He would find out what she meant by Death is not forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Death Is Not Forever**

**Synopsis: Dean Winchester is the life-mate of an elf named Nessie. She travels with Sam and her daughter, Alex. Gunner was added to their clan. John Winchester does approve of the elves, which causes tragic consequences.**

_**Please review and help me become a better writer.**_

Chapter 2

_Dean woke with a start. He looked down and realized he'd had a wet dream about Nessie. Then he remembered everything that was said and done. He had a renewed purpose. He was clan leader and he would do as he needed to do. He would find out what she meant by Death is not forever._

He took a shower to clean off the dried semen. He felt like a 13 year old again, but he had to grin because it had been Nessie. It may have been a dream, but it was the most amazing vivid dream that he had ever had.

After his shower, he went to Nessie's bag and found her journal. He opened it and saw the first page was a picture taken shortly after Nessie and Alex had joined them. It was a picture of Sam, Nessie, Alex, and him. Dean had gotten a waitress to take the picture. There were more pictures in the pocket of the journal. Some of him and Sam that he did not even know she had taken. There were many pictures of Alex. She even had a few of Bobby. There was one picture with Aaron's arm around Alex.

He flipped through journal and found the instructions for Alex's transformation. There was also a female elfin contact that could help Alex, so she would not have a male assisting her. It seemed to Dean that Nessie knew she was dying. Why did she not say something to him? Dean could not dwell on that. He had a renewed sense of purpose and knew what had to be done. They had short time before Alex's tenth birthday. They had to kill the demon in that time and be back for her transformation.

Alex was looking through her mom's old contacts to see if she could find an elfin priest or priestess that would be willing to perform the invocation so her mom could go to heaven. She did not want her mom to be trapped in the crystal until she dissolved completely. Alex knew her mother's soul was strong and could survive several months in the crystal with help from her dad's life-force, but eventually even her mother would fade away.

Dean called everyone into Bobby's living room. He knew he would have to be hard on his dad. He held the crystal and instantly felt Nessie's strength supporting him. Everyone quickly came into the living room, except for his dad. Dean looked at his clan and saw how they waited for him to speak. He asked them to wait a minute for him to get his dad.

John was on the front porch drinking a beer. Dean took a deep breath and went up to his father. "Dad, I'd like it if you would come inside for just a minute. We have some things to discuss."

"You don't need me in there. I'm not part of that group you call a clan in there. Look, Dean. I'm really sorry Nessie is dead. I know it's my fault and I'll have to live with that, but I'm not part of your clan."

"Dad, I want to talk about going after the demon and getting rid of it for good."

"I plan to do it alone. I'm not taking you and your brother. You can forget it."

"No, we are going with you as a team."

"I said NO, Dean. I'm your father and I order you and your brother to stay away from it."

Dean started to walk away defeated, but a blue light appeared before him. "DEAN. YOU ARE CLAN LEADER."

Dean spoke to the light. "I know but not over my dad."

"YES, YOU ARE NOW BECAUSE HE CAUSED THE DEATH OF YOUR MATE. HE HAS NO CHOICE BUT SUBMIT. USE THE VOICE AND YOUR BODY."

Dean turned back to his dad. He let his face change and his voice. "I am the clan leader and you will submit. "

His dad looked at him with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Dean?"

"You caused the death of my mate. You must now submit to ME." Dean pushed his chest up against John.

John felt a strange compulsion to lower his head so he was shorter than Dean. Dean looked at him. "Dad, go inside."

John wanted to fight the compulsion but he couldn't. He didn't like this. How was Dean doing this to him? John came in and sat on a chair and tried to look defiant, but Sam could tell even his Dad submitted to Dean. Wow, Dean truly was a clan leader.

Dean walked in with his elfin face. This meant this was clan meeting. Alex was the only one to ever go to a clan meeting before. Only she knew what needed to be done. She let her face change and she knelt on the floor. Dean nodded at Alex to acknowledge her respect. Gunner and Sam's faces couldn't change but they quickly followed suit and knelt by Alex. Bobby made to try to kneel down, but Dean put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Bobby. You may stay seated."

Bobby shook his head. He knelt by Sam. It took him longer to get down and he would need help to get back up, but he wanted to be sure Dean knew he was part of the clan.

John looked at the group and knew nothing would make him kneel in front of Dean. "I'm here to hear what you have to say, but I'm not kneeling or pledging anything to you."

Dean ignored him, which bothered John more than anything. John saw that Dean was lost to him as his son. The elf had changed him so profoundly. He did not want to think this thought, but Dean was kind of magnificent in his command. John had to admit Dean would probably continue to add hunters to their group. Dean would never be alone, but John knew Dean felt alone without his elf.

Dean nodded to his clan. "We have a busy couple of months coming. First, Alex, your mother left instructions for me about your transformation and there's a female elf contact that has agreed to help you. Her name is Aunt Beth. Do you know her?"

Alex shook her head no and tears began to fall down her face. Dean knew she wanted her mother not a stranger. Dean walked forward and placed his hand on her head. Alex felt calmness and love. She looked up at her dad. He seemed to have become almost an empath, but that wasn't possible. Males were never empaths, but maybe her mom did something to him. "I called her and she knew your mom when she was little. She helped your mom give birth to you. She could not stand what the elfin counsel did to your mom so she left. She will be here in one week. Alex, I want you and Gunner to stay here with Bobby. Trust Aunt Beth. Your mom trusts her and I do too. Gunner, you must protect Alex in all things. Gunner, I'll have the sex talk with you privately before we leave."

Alex nodded at her father. Gunner put his head down. He was embarrassed, but he would take care of Alex.

"Well, next, Sam and I are leaving with dad to find the demon and get rid of it with the colt. Dad has not agreed to this, but Dad, we are going with you with you whether you like it or not."

John was disgusted. "Fine, but you will have to follow my orders."

"Dad, we are equals in this."

John just looked at Dean. He would not argue with him now in front of everyone. John would wait until he had Dean and he would set him straight.

Dean knew his dad was up to something, but he was not going to worry about that now. "I don't like splitting us up, but it has to be done. We are always just a phone call away. I don't want another family to go through what we did."

Sam nodded at Dean. He wanted revenge on the demon that killed his mom, Jess, and now Nessie. Sam knew Nessie would still be alive if not for the demon. Nessie may not have died burning on a ceiling but she was gone just the same and the demon was ultimately to blame. He knew Dean was hurting, but when Dean was hurting, he went into action mode, which is what he was doing now.

"Well, that is all I really have to say. Dad, Sam, and I will be leaving tomorrow morning at dawn." Dean turned to leave when he heard in his head. _I could lose both my parents_.

Dean turned to Alex and lifted her to a standing position and wrapped his arms around her. Her cheek rested on the crystal. Alex instantly saw her mother. "Alex, my baby, I'm still here. I still love you and your father. Trust Aunt Beth. She will do for you what I cannot. Your father will be back before your transformation. Trust this, I know he will be back when you need him most. I love you." Nessie was gone. Alex looked up at her father. "Dad, did you hear."

"Yeah, she's still here, Alex. Maybe we can bring her back somehow. She told me death is not forever. It couldn't hurt to research while you wait for your tenth birthday. Your mom's right, I'll be back."

Alex was smiling. Sam looked at Dean. "You can hear Nessie? She's not gone?"

"No, Sam. She's not gone, not completely."

Bobby headed to the kitchen to start lunch. He didn't want the others to see his tears.

Dean called Gunner outside for 'the talk.' Gunner was embarrassed but he understood he had to take Alex's virginity and then mate again after the transformation. He wanted to be sure that he didn't hurt her. Dean was glad that Gunner's biggest worry was not for himself but for Alex. Dean knew that Gunner would do fine. Alex had chosen well. It dawned on him that Gunner and Alex would marry within the year and he was talking to his future son-in-law.

After speaking with Aunt Beth this morning, he had a strange feeling Bobby and Beth might hit it off and become a couple. If Bobby and Aunt Beth did hit it off, then only Sam would be alone. Dean did not like that. Once the demon was gone and Alex was transformed, he was going to put all his efforts into finding a girl for Sam. Sam had been alone long enough.

At dawn, Dean, Sam, and John prepared to leave. Alex clung to her father. Dean kissed her head. "Alex, I am so very proud of you. You are so much like your mother. If you need anything, even if you just want to hear my voice, you call me day or night, I'll be there. I don't want you to ever think you're alone. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daddy." She buried her face in his chest. He melted when she said daddy. He would get back to her as soon as he possibly could.

Gunner stepped up and pulled Alex from her dad. "I have her now, sir. Bobby and I will take good care of her. No one will hurt her. I promise."

Dean nodded his thanks and climbed into the impala. Sam hugged Bobby and then Alex. He waved to Gunner and got in the passenger side of the impala. They followed their dad's truck out of Bobby's salvage yard. The car felt empty and too quiet with just the two of them. Dean even missed the cat.

"Well, Sammy, I guess it's just the two of us again."

"Yeah, Dean, it feels kind of lonely. I miss hearing the two of you arguing about the temperature or what is playing on the radio."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Sam actually made him feel better. He would get through this and find a girl to reward Sam.

Dean's phone went off. He looked at the caller and saw it was Alex. "Hey darling. We've only been gone about 20 minutes. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Tinkerbell misses you?"

"Oh, the fur ball misses me. Well, tell her I miss her too."

"I'll tell her, but I'm really the one that misses you and uncle Sam."

"We miss you too, sweetheart. You're going to be okay."

"Okay, I'll try, Dad. I miss her so much. I've never been without my mommy."

"I know baby. She still loves you. If I could take her place, then I would."

"Don't make a deal, dad. Please don't do that. Promise me you won't do that. Mom would hate it."

"I won't, but it's tempting. Hey, I left your mom's journal on our bed. Why don't you lie down on our bed and read some of her journal? It will help. I promise."

"Okay, dad. I love you."

Dean closed the phone. He put it out of his mind. He had to concentrate on the demon.

"Dean, is Alex okay?"

"Yeah, I think she will be. I think this is worse for her. She's always had her mom. They both suffered so much in the enclave. They only had each other. I hope that Gunner and Bobby will be able to help her."

Their dad suddenly pulled over. Dean had to swerve off the road to avoid hitting his dad's truck.

John jumped out of the truck and slammed the door. "Son of a bitch."

Dean hurried toward his dad. "What is it?"

"Caleb called me. Jim Murphy is dead."

Sam couldn't get his mind around what his dad just said. "You mean Pastor Jim? How?"

"His throat was slashed. He bled out. They found sulfur traces at Jim's place."

Dean had a sinking feeling in his stomach. "It was a demon. Was it THE DEMON?"

John had tears in his eyes. Jim Murphy had been one of his oldest and dearest friends. He had always been there for John and his boys. He was more like part of their family. They got back in their cars and headed into Salvation to find the baby that was turning six months old to try to stop the demon and kill it.

They split up to cover more ground. They each took a health center to look at birth records. Sam had a vision and knew who the child would be. He made his way back to his brother and father. Sam quickly told them about his vision. Dean nodded and understood what they needed to do.

John could not believe what he was hearing. Sam couldn't have visions. Visions are a supernatural thing. "Why didn't you tell me about this? Did the elf do something to you too, Sam?"

Sam did not know what to say so he just looked down. Dean spoke up. "Nessie did not do anything to Sam, other than love him like a brother and fix him when he was hurt. He has visions because he has some demon blood in him and that is what I think the demon does at the homes to the children on their six month birthday. He puts some demon blood in them."

"What the hell? What is wrong with you two? You take up with elves. Sam, you have visions because you think you have demon blood. How do you know you have demon blood?"

"Nessie told me."

"Oh, and you just believed her? She was probably lying to you. She did something to you and didn't want you to know so she lied to you."

Dean was furious. "You still blame her for everything, even after she died to save you. We'll work with you to take care of this demon and then we'll go. I don't want you coming around us anymore and that includes Bobby. He is part of my clan. I need some time."

Dean stormed out of the motel room. Sam started to go after him, but John grabbed his arm. "Give him some time. So Sam, you really think you have demon blood in you?"

"Yeah, I do and it scares me."

"I'll find a way to help you with this, Sam."

Sam didn't know what to say to that. He knew if anyone could have gotten it out of him it would have been Nessie and she had tried.

After thirty minutes, Dean came back into the room. He had just sat in the car and thought about Nessie. He felt better, but he was still angry with his father. "Well, I guess we need to get ready for tonight."

Sam's phone rang. It was a demon girl that they knew as Meg. She killed Caleb while John was talking to her. She told John to bring her the colt or she would find more people to kill. She would kill anyone that had ever befriended them unless the colt was given to her.

Dean was especially worried because she might head to Bobby's where his daughter was. Dean called Bobby to put them on alert. He had to keep them safe.

John asked Dean to go to an antique store to find a gun about the same year that the colt had been made. Dean found a good copy of the colt. John was pleased. He would head to the meeting with Meg while Dean and Sam went to the house where the demon would be with the real colt. Dean and Sam would kill the demon and try to meet up with their dad. Even though, Dean was still angry with their dad. He was also worried about him and didn't want him going off alone to meet with Meg, but he knew there was nothing else they could do if they wanted to kill the demon tonight and save the family.

Dean handed the antique gun to their father. John handed the special colt and bullets to Dean. Dean thinks this is a bad plan. Dean tells his dad to be careful and try not to get himself killed. He thinks that John is sacrificing himself.

John looks at his sons. This might be the last night that he sees them. "I want you both to know that I'm sorry for everything, especially Nessie. Dean, I know that you're angry with me, but I am sorry about her. Be careful tonight. You finish what I started. You make sure that the demon does not live past tonight."

Dean looked at his father. "You be careful yourself. You know this is a trap. If it goes south, you get out. We don't want you dead."

Dean and Sam hugged John. They got in their vehicles and left. Dean and Sam couldn't stop the worry they felt for their dad.

John got to the meeting place. John saw a water tower. He made all the water in the tower into holy water. He did not know if he would need it, but it would not hurt.

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam are sitting in the Impala outside of the house waiting for the demon to show. Sam watched Dean holding the crystal. "Is she talking to you now?"

"No, Sam. She's quiet, but I feel her giving me her strength. Give me your hand." Sam gave him his hand. Dean put Sam's hand over the crystal over his heart. Sam could feel the strength of the little elf. He looked at Dean with tears in his eyes. "She really is in there, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is. I don't know why Dad could never accept her. She never hurt anyone. I promised Alex that I wouldn't make a deal with a crossroads demon to get her back. Sometimes, I hear her voice telling me death is not forever. What do you think she means?

"Maybe there is a way to bring her back to us. Maybe there is some potion or something that can bring her back. As soon as this is over, I'll do research to try to find something."

"Thanks, Sam."

John has met Meg and another demon with her. John delays the exchange as long as he can. He wants to give Dean and Sam as much time as possible. Meg insisted that John give her the gun. He took the gun out of his pocket and handed it to Meg. "Is this the colt?" she did not look convinced. She handed the gun to the other demon.

The other demon grinned and shot Meg. She was shocked and angry that he shot her, but Meg didn't die, so they knew that John didn't bring the right gun. They looked at John. Meg was furious. "You're dead John, your boys are dead, John."

John turned and ran. The demons ran after him. He ran down the tunnel to the faucet. He turned on the water to start to holy water fountain. The demons could not cross the holy water. They had to find another way around. John grinned and ran to his truck. The tires on his truck were slashed. He had nowhere to run. He knew it was the end for him. The demons captured him.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean are still waiting outside of the house for the demon to show. Dean has tried repeatedly to call his dad. They are beginning to worry about him.

The radio in the car starts to act strangely. The lights in the house start flickering. Sam looks at Dean. "It's coming."

They run toward the house and snuck inside. The father tries to hit them with a bat. Dean knocks him out and takes him out of the house. Sam runs upstairs to the mother and baby. The demon is already in the baby's nursery. The mother tries to get to the baby, but the demon pushes her against the wall and she slowly starts moving up the wall.

Sam runs in. He sees the yellow eyes of the demon and prepares to fire the colt. When he shoots, the demon disappears before the bullet can hit him. The mother falls to the floor. Sam helps her up. Dean runs past them to the crib and grabs the baby as fire begins to light the nursery. The nursery explodes as Sam and Dean run out of the house with the mother and baby. Sam looks back to the nursery window and sees the demon is still in the room. Sam tries to run back into the house, but Dean won't let him. Sam struggles with Dean. He wants so badly to kill the demon, but Dean knows that going back in the house would be suicide.

Dean and Sam go back to the motel. Sam is upset that Dean did not let him go back in the house. Dean keeps trying to call their dad, but he only gets voice mail. He is feeling more and more worried.

Sam is angry. "You should have let me go back in there. I could have ended this."

"Sam, all you would have done is end your life. It was suicide. Are you so ready to give up your life to kill this thing?"

"Yeah, you're damn right."

"Well, that is not going to happen as long as I'm around."

"Dean, we have been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we ever cared about."

"Sam, I want to waste it. I do, but it's not worth dying over."

"What?"

"I mean it. If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed, then I hope we never find the damn thing."

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed mom. That thing is the reason Nessie is just a little blue ball. How can you not want to kill it at all costs after all this?"

"I don't want to lose you. You're my brother. You and my clan mean more to me than anything. I can't lose you, not after losing Nessie. Sometimes, I feel like I'm barely holding it together man. I don't know how to be this clan leader. I know that I can't do it without you and I don't want to lose dad."

"Oh god, dad. Try to call him again."

This time the phone was answered by Meg. "You boys really screwed up this time."

Dean looked at Sam. "Where is he?"

"You're never going to see your father again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Death Is Not Forever**

**Synopsis: Dean Winchester is the life-mate of an elf named Nessie. She travels with Sam and her daughter, Alex. Gunner was added to their clan. John Winchester does approve of the elves, which causes tragic consequences.**

_**Please review and help me become a better writer.**_

Chapter 3

At dawn, Dean, Sam, and John prepared to leave. Alex clung to her father. Dean kissed her head. "Alex, I am so very proud of you. You're so much like your mother. If you need anything, even if you just want to hear my voice, you call me day or night, I'll be there. I don't want you to ever think you're alone. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daddy." She buried her face in his chest. He melted when she said daddy. He would get back to her as soon as he possibly could.

Gunner stepped up and pulled Alex from her dad. "I have her now, sir. Bobby and I'll take good care of her. No one will hurt her. I promise."

Dean nodded his thanks and climbed into the impala. Sam hugged Bobby and then Alex. He waved to Gunner and got in the passenger side of the impala. They followed their dad's truck out of Bobby's salvage yard. The car felt empty and too quiet with just the two of them. Dean even missed the cat.

"Well, Sammy, I guess it's just the two of us, again."

"Yeah, Dean, it feels kind of lonely. I miss hearing the two of you arguing about the temperature or what's playing on the radio."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Sam actually made him feel better. He would get through this and find a girl to reward Sam with.

Dean's phone went off. He looked at the caller and saw it was Alex. "Hey, darling. We've only been gone about 20 minutes. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Tinkerbell misses you?"

"Oh, the fur ball misses me. Well, tell her I miss her too."

"I'll tell her, but I'm really the one that misses you and Uncle Sam."

"We miss you too, sweetheart. You're going to be okay."

"Okay, I'll try, Dad. I miss her so much. I've never been without my mommy."

"I know baby. She still loves you. If I could take her place, then I would."

"Don't make a deal, dad. Please don't do that. Promise me you won't do that. Mom would hate it."

"I won't, but it's tempting. Hey, I left your mom's journal on our bed. Why don't you lie down on our bed and read some of her journal? It'll help you feel close to her. I promise."

"Okay, dad. I love you."

Dean closed the phone. He put it out of his mind. He had to concentrate on the demon.

"Dean, is Alex okay?"

"Yeah, I think she will be. I think this is worse for her. She's always had her mom. They both suffered so much in the enclave. They only had each other. I hope Gunner and Bobby will be able to help her."

Their dad suddenly pulled over. Dean had to swerve off the road to avoid hitting his dad's truck.

John jumped out of the truck and slammed the door. "Son of a bitch."

Dean hurried toward his dad. "What is it?"

"Caleb called me. Jim Murphy is dead."

Sam couldn't get his mind around what his dad just said. "You mean Pastor Jim? How?"

"His throat was slashed. He bled out. They found sulfur traces at Jim's place."

Dean had a sinking feeling in his stomach. "It was a demon. Was it THE DEMON?"

John had tears in his eyes. Jim Murphy had been one of his oldest and dearest friends. He had always been there for John and his boys. He was more like part of their family. They got back in their cars and headed into Salvation to find the baby that was turning six months old to try to stop the demon and kill it.

They split up to cover more ground. They each took a health center to look at birth records. Sam had a vision and knew who the child would be. He made his way back to his brother and father. Sam quickly told them about his vision. Dean nodded and understood what they needed to do.

John could not believe what he was hearing. Sam could not be having visions. Visions are a supernatural thing. "Why didn't you tell me about this? Did the elf do something to you too, Sam?"

Sam did not know what to say so he just looked down. Dean spoke up. "Nessie did not do anything to Sam, other than love him like a brother and fix him when he was hurt. He has visions because he has some demon blood in him and that's what I think the demon does at the homes to the children on their six month birthday. He puts some demon blood in them."

"What the hell? What is wrong with you two? You take up with elves. Sam, you have visions because you think you have demon blood. How do you know you have demon blood?"

"Nessie told me."

"Oh, and you just believed her? She was probably lying to you. She did something to you and didn't want you to know so she lied to you."

Dean was furious. "You still blame her for everything, even after she died to save you. We'll work with you to take care of this demon and then we'll go. I don't want you coming around us anymore and that includes Bobby. He's part of my clan. I need some time."

Dean stormed out of the motel room. Sam started to go after him, but John grabbed his arm. "Give him some time. So Sam, you really think you have demon blood in you?"

"Yeah, I do and it scares me."

"I'll find a way to help you with this, Sam."

Sam didn't know what to say to that. He knew if anyone could have gotten it out of him it would have been Nessie and she had tried.

After thirty minutes, Dean came back into the room. He had just sat in the car and thought about Nessie. He felt better, but he was still angry with his father. "Well, I guess we need to get ready for tonight."

Sam's phone rang. It was a demon girl they knew as Meg. She killed Caleb while John was talking to her. She told John to bring her the colt or she would find more people to kill. She would kill anyone that had ever befriended them unless the colt was given to her.

Dean was especially worried because she might head to Bobby's where his daughter was. Dean called Bobby to put them on alert. He had to keep them safe.

John asked Dean to go to an antique store to find a gun about the same year the colt had been made. Dean found a good copy of the colt. John was pleased. He would head to the meeting with Meg while Dean and Sam went to the house where the demon would be with the real colt. Dean and Sam would kill the demon and try to meet up with their dad. Even though Dean was still angry with their dad, he was also worried about his dad and didn't want him going off alone to meet with Meg, but he knew there was nothing else they could do if they wanted to kill the demon tonight and save the family.

Dean handed the antique gun to their father. John handed the special colt and bullets to Dean. Dean thinks this is a bad plan. Dean tells his dad to be careful and try not to get himself killed. He thinks John is sacrificing himself.

John looks at his sons. This might be the last night he sees them. "I want you both to know I'm sorry for everything, especially Nessie. Dean, I know you're angry with me, but I am sorry about her. Be careful tonight. You finish what I started. You make sure the demon does not live past tonight."

Dean looked at his father. "You be careful yourself. You know this is a trap. If it goes south, you get out. We don't want you dead."

Dean and Sam hugged John. They got in their vehicles and left. Dean and Sam could not stop the worry they felt for their dad.

John got to the meeting place. John saw a water tower. He made all the water in the tower into holy water. He did not know if he would need it, but it would not hurt.

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam are sitting in the Impala outside of the house waiting for the demon to show. Sam watched Dean holding the crystal. "Is she talking to you now?"

"No, Sam. She's quiet, but I feel her giving me her strength. Give me your hand." Sam gave him his hand. Dean put Sam's hand over the crystal over his heart. Sam could feel the strength of the little elf. He looked at Dean with tears in his eyes. "She really is in there, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is. I don't understand why Dad could never accept her. She never hurt anyone. I promised Alex I wouldn't make a deal with a crossroads demon to get her back. Sometimes, I hear her voice telling me death is not forever. What do you think she means?"

"Maybe there's a way to bring her back to us. Maybe there's some potion or something that can bring her back. As soon as this is over, I'll do research to try to find something."

"Thanks, Sam."

John met Meg and another demon with her. He tries to delay the exchange as long as he can. He wants to give Dean and Sam as much time as possible. Meg insists John give her the gun. He took the gun out of his pocket and handed it to Meg. "Is this the colt?" Meg does not seem convinced. She hands the gun to the other demon.

The other demon grinned and shot Meg. She was shocked and angry he shot her, but Meg did not die, so the demons knew John had not brought the right gun. They looked at John. Meg was furious. "You're dead John, your boy s are dead."

John turned and ran. The demons ran after him. He ran down the tunnel to the faucet. He turned on the water to start to holy water fountain. The demons could not cross the holy water. They had to find another way around. John grinned and ran to his truck. The tires on his truck were all slashed. He had nowhere to run. He knew it was the end for him. The demons captured him.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean are still waiting outside of the house for the demon to show. Dean tried repeatedly to call his dad. They were beginning to worry about him.

The radio in the car starts to act strangely. The lights in the house start flickering. Sam looks at Dean. "It's coming."

They ran toward the house and snuck inside. The father tries to hit them with a bat. Dean knocks him out and takes him out of the house. Sam runs upstairs to the mother and baby. The demon is already in the baby's nursery. The mother tries to get to the baby, but the demon pushes her against the wall and she slowly starts moving up the wall.

Sam runs in. He sees the yellow eyes of the demon and prepares to fire the colt. When he shoots, the demon disappears before the bullet can hit him. The mother falls to the floor. Sam helps her up. Dean runs past them to the crib and grabs the baby as fire begins to light the nursery. The nursery explodes as Sam and Dean run out of the house with the mother and baby. Sam looks back to the nursery window and sees the demon is still in the room. Sam tries to run back into the house, but Dean won't let him. Sam struggles with Dean. He wants so badly to kill the demon, but Dean knows that going back in the house would be suicide.

Dean and Sam go back to the motel. Sam is upset that Dean did not let him go back in the house. Dean keeps trying to call their dad, but he only gets voice mail. He is feeling more and more worried.

Sam is angry. "You should have let me go back in there. I could have ended this."

"Sam, all you would have done is ending your life. It was suicide. Are you so ready to give up your life to kill this thing?"

"Yeah, you're damn right."

"Well, that's not going to happen as long as I'm around."

"Dean, we have been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we ever cared about."

"Sam, I want to waste it. I do, but it's not worth dying over."

"What?"

"I mean it. If hunting this demon means getting you killed, then I hope we never find the damn thing."

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed mom. That thing is the reason Nessie is just a little blue ball. How can you not want to kill it at all costs after all this?"

"I don't want to lose you. You're my brother. You and my clan mean more to me than anything. I can't lose you, not after losing Nessie. Sometimes, I feel like I'm barely holding it together man. I don't know how to be this clan leader. I know I can't do it without you and I don't want to lose dad."

"Oh God, dad. Try to call him again."

This time the phone was answered by Meg. "You boys really screwed up this time."

Dean looked at Sam. "Where is he?"

"You're never going to see your father again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Death Is Not Forever**

**Synopsis: Dean Winchester is the life-mate of an elf named Nessie. She travels with Sam and her daughter, Alex. Gunner was added to their clan. John Winchester does approve of the elves, which causes tragic consequences.**

_**Please review and help me become a better writer.**_

Chapter 4

_This time the phone was answered by Meg. "You boys really screwed up this time."_

_Dean looked at Sam. "Where is he?"_

"_You're never going to see your father again."_

Dean hung up the phone. "She has got dad."

"Meg?"

Dean nodded.

"What did she say?"

"I just told you, Sammy." Dean put his hand over his face. He had to think. He had to think what to do get their dad back alive. Even though, he had been angry with his dad about the way his dad treated Nessie, he did not want anything to happen to his father. Dean loved him no matter what. "Okay."

Dean grabbed the colt and put it in the back of his pants. He started packing.

"What're you doing, Dean?"

"We gotta go."

"Why?"

"Because the demon knows we're in Salvation and it knows we have the colt. It's got Dad. It's probably coming for us next."

"Good, we still got three bullets left. Let it come."

"Listen tough guy. We aren't ready. We don't know how many are out there and we're no good to anyone dead. We're leaving. NOW!"

Once on the road, Dean was trying to think what to do. "Okay, they're probably keeping Dad alive to trade for the colt. We just gotta figure out where they have him."

"Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade? Dad, he might be …"

"Don't."

"Look I don't want to believe it any more than you, but if he is dead, then all the more reason to kill this damned thing. We still have the colt. We can still finish the job."

"Screw the job."

Suddenly, Dean heard a loud "STOP!" He almost lost control of the car by slamming on the breaks.

Sam grabbed the dash to keep from face planting into it. "What the hell, Dean?"

Dean looked at Sam. "I heard her tell me to stop."

"You you heard Nessie?"

"Yeah, Sammy, I heard her." Dean put his hand on the crystal and waited for her to talk to him, but Nessie had other ideas.

Nessie knew this would exhaust her for a while, but they needed her. What she was about to do would shorten the time she could exist in the crystal, but she did not think she had a choice. She had to get through to them or they could die. She loved them too much to not try. Sam and Dean were not working as a team and this could get them both killed. She pulled all her strength and some of Dean's life-force. Nessie's face appeared before Dean and Sam.

Sam took a deep breath and whispered. "Nessie."

Dean was surprised. "You can see her, too?"

"Yeah."

Nessie didn't have much time. "I can't keep this up long, but you two have to stop fighting and work together or you won't get your dad back and you could both be killed. You have to work as a team. Find a motel. Put up devil traps throughout the motel. Capture a demon in one and make it tell you where your dad is. Use the book Bobby gave you to draw the devil traps. I love you both."

Nessie slowly faded away. Dean let go of the crystal. "She is the only person I know who can make me feel like an ass without calling me one. I'm sorry, Sam."

"Dean, I'm sorry too. I just get so consumed by revenge I don't see straight. Let's do what she said. Man, I miss her so much."

Dean nodded. A single tear tracked down his face. He couldn't speak. He did not know how he would keep going when she was completely gone. He knew what she did cost her. He could feel her pulling on his energy and he gave it willingly. He tried to push more to her.

In the next town, Dean found a motel seedier than normal. They pulled up the disgusting carpet and painted the devil traps throughout the room. They put lines of salt at each window. They wanted to be sure the demon or demons could only in the front door. Once the preparations were made, they waited.

"Hey Sammy, it's been hours. Maybe Nessie was wrong?"

"I doubt it, Dean. She's always been smarter than us. It just may take Meg awhile to find us."

Meg picked that moment to kick in the door.

Meg cracked her neck. "No more crap, okay?"

Dean tried to throw holy water on her. She was quicker and threw him into a wall. Dean appeared to have been knocked out.

Meg looked at Sam. "Where's the colt, Sam? The real colt, right now."

Sam looked at Dean and then at Meg. "We don't have it on us. We buried it."

"Didn't I say no more crap? I swear after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I gotta tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First, Johnnie tries to pawn off a fake gun and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckle heads. Lack luster, man. I mean did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

While she was talking, Sam had kept backing up. Meg walked further into the room without looking up. She walked right into the devil's trap.

Dean stood up. "Actually, we were counting on it." He sounded winded. Meg turned to look at him. Dean looked up at the ceiling. Meg's eyes moved upward until she saw the devil's trap. Sam went around behind her. He shut the door as best he could and then he poured a line of salt in front of the door to keep any other demons from coming into the room.

Dean grinned at Meg. "Gottcha."

They got a chair and tied her to it.

Meg was worried, but she was not going to let them see it. "Ya know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask."

Dean got up from where he was sitting. "Where's our father, Meg?"

"You didn't ask very nice."

"Where's our father, bitch?"

"Geez, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I forgot you don't."

Dean was getting furious. "You think this is a freaking game? Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"He died screaming. I killed him myself."

Dean backhanded Meg. Her head snapped back. Dean knew they didn't have time for this. Meg was not going to talk unless she thought she was in real trouble. Dean looked at his brother. "Start the exorcism."

"Dean, she fell out of a seven story building. If we exorcize the demon, then the girl inside will die."

"Sam, we're not leaving her like this. Let's get it over with."

Sam reluctantly started the exorcism.

Meg looked at Dean. "An exorcism, really?"

"Oh, we're going for it, head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards."

Sam continued reading the exorcism. Meg appeared to be experiencing some pain as he read. Meg tried to appear strong by telling them that she would kill them. Sam kept reading. Meg could barely speak through the pain, but she continued to tell them that their dad was dead and he had begged for his life. Dean kept asking her where their father was. He knew his dad was still alive because he held the crystal and Nessie kept telling him to believe that his dad was still alive.

Finally, Meg yelled their dad was not dead. Dean put a hand up for Sam to stop reading. Meg told them their dad was in a building in Jefferson City. Dean wanted an address but Meg kept saying she did not have an address. Meg swore she did not know anything else. Dean looked at Sam. "Finish it." Meg was shocked. She begged him not to finish, but Dean made Sam read the rest of the exorcism. Sam did not want to, but Dean forced his clan leadership on him and made him finish it.

Black smoke erupted from her mouth. She screamed and then appeared dead. Blood began to drip from her mouth and nose. She tried to lift her head. They could not believe she was still alive. They untied her and laid her on the bed. Dean knew the girl would not last long. She thanked them for getting the demon out of her. She told them she had been trapped for a year. Dean asked her if the demon had lied about their dad. She told them the demon had told the truth. She said the demons wanted them to come for their dad. She told them the demon they wanted was not there, but other ones were. She was getting weaker. She told them their dad was by the river. Her last word was Sunrise and then she died.

They covered her body. Dean made sure they wiped down the room before they left. They would call 911 from the road. They headed to Jefferson City to get their dad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Death Is Not Forever**

**Synopsis: Dean Winchester is the life-mate of an elf named Nessie. She travels with Sam and her daughter, Alex. Gunner was added to their clan. John Winchester does approve of the elves, which causes tragic consequences.**

_**Please review and help me become a better writer.**_

Chapter 5

_She told them the demon they wanted was not there, but other ones were. She was getting weaker. She told them their dad was by the river. Her last word was Sunrise and then she died._

_They covered her body. Dean made sure they wiped down the room before they left. They would call 911 from the road. They headed to Jefferson City to get their dad._

Dean and Sam had not been able to get any real sleep since leaving Bobby's. Dean could not believe how quickly things had gone south on them. Dean felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. He knew he had to get their dad back. He wished he had not fought so much with him, but Dean had not been able to get his father to see how special and wonderful Nessie really was. He wished his father could see he was so lucky to have had Nessie in his life. Nessie always seemed to know what to say. He needed her, but she was quiet. Dean worried she had pushed too hard to get them to stop fighting.

"Dean, are you okay?"

"Yeah Sammy. I'm fine. I was just thinking about dad and Nessie. I wish dad could have accepted her."

"I know, Dean. I'm sorry, man."

"I uh wanted to thank you for accepting Nessie and Alex so openly. It means a lot to me."

"Dean, I love Nessie and Alex. I loved them as soon as we found them. And, I think dad was a complete ass for the way he treated Nessie. When this is over, I'm going to do whatever I can to try to get our Nessie back to us. I promise."

Dean felt a lump in his throat. "Thanks, Sam."

It seemed to take forever, but it was only a few hours for them to make it to Jefferson City. Sam did not want them to take the colt, but Dean insisted. They loaded up a weapons bag of everything they thought they might need. As they walked along the river, they wondered what Meg had meant by Sunrise. Then, they saw Sunrise Apartments. They had to get the people out of the building. Sam pulled the fire alarm.

Once the fire trucks arrived, Dean and Sam stole some firemen uniforms. They went into the building with their emf meter. The meter went off on the second floor. They broke in and hit the man and woman with the holy water. Apparently, they were demons because they smoked and burned from the holy water. They shoved them into a closet and put a line of salt in front of the door so the demons were trapped.

They found their dad tied to the bed. Sam sprinkled holy water on their dad. Nothing happened. They untied him and headed for the door, but more demons were coming in. They had to move to the window and go down the fire escape. As Dean was moving their dad, Sam put a line of salt on the window sill to keep the demons from following them.

When they got down the fire escape, a demon threw Dean into a car windshield. The demon grabbed Sam and started beating him. Dean slowly got off the car and looked around. He saw the demon beating Sam. He pulled the colt out and shot the demon. That left them two more bullets for the demon they were really after. Dean helped Sam up and they got their dad to the impala.

Dean found an old out of the way cabin. They needed time to regroup and think about what their next steps should be. Things had not turned out as they had hoped. Sam poured lines of salts around every door and window, while Dean checked his dad's injuries.

Dean and Sam thought John was sleeping, but he wasn't. He was listening to them talking. He came into the main room. He was telling Dean how proud he was of him and that he wasn't upset Dean had used the colt to save Sam. Dean knew at that moment this was not his dad.

His dad's eyes turned yellow. He had the Yellow Eyed demon in him. The demon they had been after for so long. John/Demon threw Dean and Sam against opposite walls. The colt was sitting on a table. The demon enjoyed taunting Sam to try to get the gun to float to him. Sam was trying but he just couldn't do it.

The demon tried to hurt Dean, but something was blocking him. "Well, well, John thought she was dead. Apparently, he underestimated the tenacity of your little elf."

The demon walked toward Dean. He reached up to grab the crystal off Dean's neck. He knew if he broke the crystal then the elf would be gone once and for all. As his fingers touched the crystal, a shock went out that hurt the demon enough for John to gain control. His eyes went back to hazel. Dean and Sam were released. His control only lasted for a second. The demon took over again and threw them back to the walls again. "Well, she's one mean little bitch. I guess I can't crush her crystal, but if I hurt you enough, then she will weaken enough I can kill you and then she'll go too."

The demon walked back to Dean. Dean was raised off the floor up the wall. The demon sliced through Dean's abdomen. The pain was horrible. Nessie tried but she was too weak now to stop it. She could only feel the pain coursing through Dean. "Dad, don't let him do this to me. Please dad." Dean bowed his head and prepared to die.

John was able to gain control again because Nessie had weakened the demon with the shock she had given it. John was amazed the elf had helped him again. His eyes went from amber to their hazel. Dean and Sam were released from the wall. Dean fell limply to the floor. Sam dove for the gun this time.

John turned to Sam. "Shoot me, Sam."

Dean begged Sam to not kill their father, so Sam shot their dad in the leg. John fell to the floor. "Sam, you shoot me in the heart, son. Hurry, I can't hold it much longer."

"Sam, don't you kill him. He's still our father."

Sam hesitated. He did not know who to follow Dean or his dad. He wanted the demon dead and gone but before he could make up his mind, the demon left their dad.

Sam ran to Dean. "Dean, Dean there's so much blood."

Dean looked up at Sam. "Check on dad. Is he okay?'"

"Yeah, Dean, dad's fine. He's right here. The demon's gone."

Sam got them both loaded into the impala. He laid Dean in the back of the impala. John was helped into the passenger seat in the front. Sam drove like a maniac to try to get to a hospital. He thought they would make it. Then out of nowhere a semi t-boned the impala on the passenger side. Sam knew his dad and Dean were hurt badly. He could not get Dean to answer him.

The trucker got out of the semi and went to the driver's door and ripped the door off its hinges. Sam knew it had to be a demon and threatened it with the colt. The demon left the man. The man was disoriented. "Did I do this?"

Sam asked the man to help them. He called 911. Sam hid the colt. He did not want the EMTs to find the gun. They were care lifted by helicopters to a nearby hospital. Sam mainly had bumps and bruises. His right eye seemed to be the worse from when the demon had been beating him. He was not admitted. John needed surgery to get the bullet out of his leg. He also had a broken arm from the crash. Dean was hurt the worst. He had lost so much blood. He had to have surgery to sew up his abdomen. Because of the crash, Dean had hit his head and had caused a serious brain injury that put him in a coma. The crystal necklace had been removed. Dean's belongs were placed in a plastic bag. Without being against Dean's heart, Nessie began to weaken. She would not last very long because she had used so much of her power to shock the demon. She was too weak to get to Sam to let him know he needed to get her back to Dean.

Sam had to make the call he dreaded. "Bobby, things have gone bad. Dad and Dean are in the hospital. Dad should recover without too much trouble, but Dean, Dean's bad, real bad." A sob escaped his mouth.

"Sam, how bad is Dean?"

Sam told Bobby what happened at the cabin and then getting hit by a semi driven by a demon possessed man. He told Bobby how the doctor did not seem optimistic that Dean would pull through. Before Sam could say more, the phone was ripped from Bobby's grasp. "Samuel, where is Nessie?"

"Who are you? Put Bobby back on the phone."

"Do not be rude to me, boy. I am Aunt Beth. You must find Nessie and put her back on Dean or she will disappear forever. Please you must do this. NOW!"

Bobby was back on the phone. "Sam, do what Beth says. You gotta find Nessie. I'll tell Alex and Gunner and the four of us will be there as soon as we can."

"Thanks Bobby. I'll try to find Nessie and put the necklace back on Dean."

Sam found a nurse and asked her for Dean's belongs. She went to a locker and handed Sam a plastic bag. Sam looked through the bag and saw the crystal. It did not have a steady blue light. The crystal was flickering. Sam felt like an idiot. He should have known to find Nessie. He ran to Dean's room. He put the necklace back on Dean and made sure the crystal was under his shirt and resting over his heart. The crystal stopped flickering but the light was less bright.

He sat down in a chair next to Dean and held his hand. He fell asleep and dreamed of Jess. He woke up and felt sadness Dean had not moved. He told Dean he was going to check on their dad.

Dean sat up and got off the bed. He went to find a nurse to get word on Sam and his dad. He tried to talk to several people and they all seemed to ignore him. He went back to his room and saw himself lying in the bed. "What the hell?" He yelled but no one heard him. Was he dead?

At Bobby's, Bobby went to Alex and Gunner with Aunt Beth following behind. She had shown up that morning. She looked like an older version of Nessie. She had the same red hair, but with some grey and the same green almond shaped eyes. Bobby looked at Alex. She smiled up at him until she saw the look on his face. "Uncle Bobby, wh-what's wrong?"

"Your dad was hurt by the demon. He's in a hospital a few hours from here. We need to go to him."

"How bad is it?"

"He's in a coma. He suffered major head trauma. I'm sorry, Darlin." Bobby hugged Alex to him.

Alex started sobbing. "You mean he could die?"

"We can't think like that, Alex. We need to pack some clothes and get to the hospital. Sam needs us."

"Is Uncle Sam okay?"

"Yeah, he's okay. For some reason, the demon wanted to target Dean. I think it wants Sam for something else. John was hurt as well, but he was not hurt like your dad."

She nodded. With tears flowing freely down her face, she went to her room to pack. In the span of a few days, her world was turned upside down. She could be an orphan before she reaches her tenth birthday. They all packed bags. Aunt Beth did not have to pack because she had not unpacked yet. She was concerned. She had not told anyone yet, but she knew how to get Nessie back, but it would not work without her mate. If he dies, then the only thing that can be done for Nessie is the invocation to send her to heaven, which would mean Alex, would be without either parent. Unfortunately, she was not self-healing, so she would have to find some other way to help Dean heal.

Bobby took his wrecker because he would need it for the impala. Gunner took his truck. Alex rode with Gunner. They took Tinkerbell because they had no one to leave her with. They would stash her in the motel room. Aunt Beth rode with Bobby. She really liked him and she could tell he was starting to like her as well.

They sped down the highway to the hospital.

Dean wondered if he was dying. He appeared to be sleeping. Sam came into the room. "Hey, Dean, I uh put the necklace back on you. The nurses keep taking it off, but I got the doctor to write on the chart to leave it on you. I think what convinced him was when I started crying. I wish you would wake up and give me grief for being a girl. I called Bobby and told him. They're on their way. You uh you got to get better Alex needs her dad. I'm going to go tell dad that Bobby and everyone are coming."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Death Is Not Forever**

**Synopsis: Dean Winchester is the life-mate of an elf named Nessie. She travels with Sam and her daughter, Alex. Gunner was added to their clan. John Winchester does approve of the elves, which causes tragic consequences.**

_**Please review and help me become a better writer.**_

Chapter 6

_**Dean wondered if he was dying. He appeared to be sleeping. Sam came into the room. "Hey, Dean, I uh put the necklace back on you. The nurses keep taking it off, but I got the doctor to write on the chart to leave it on you. I think what convinced him was when I started crying. I wish you would wake up and give me grief for being a girl. I called Bobby and told him. They're on their way. You uh you got to get better Alex needs her dad. I'm going to go tell dad that Bobby and everyone are coming."**_

Dean watched him leave. He started to follow, but then he heard his name called and it sounded like Nessie. He turned and saw Nessie standing before him. "Nessie!"

He tried to hug her but his arms went through her. He took a closer look at her. She still had a bluish tinge to her skin and she was somewhat transparent. "Whoa, I guess I am dead."

"No my darling, you're not dead yet. You're in a coma and your soul is in the in between place. If your body gets better, then you can go back to your body. If it doesn't, then you will go to heaven and be with your mother."

"But not with you."

"No, I can't unless an elfin priest is found to do the invocation."

"Why? That makes no sense."

"Elves are lower beings. We weren't God's greatest creation that would be the humans. Your father was right we're just one step above animals. We're smart animals and we've learned to mimic humans."

"If you are so low and close to animals, how can humans mate with you and make babies? If I mated to a monkey, there would be no kids."

"I think it was a shock to everyone that elves and humans could make children, although not all elves and humans have been able to have children. It's really just a few. I think over the last thousand years, we've gotten closer to humans."

"God, I've missed you, even if I can't touch you." Dean looked around and noticed a blue cord that went from Nessie to him. "What's this?"

"That would be the tether from my soul to yours. I'm still using some of your life-force to keep me here. After what I did to the demon, I should have dissolved but your life-force kept me here."

"Are you telling me that if I die, then you will dissolve?"

"Yes, without your life-force to sustain me, then I will dissolve."

"Wow, way to put on the pressure. Wait couldn't we transfer you to Sam's life-force somehow?"

"No, Sam and I never mated. I could be transferred to one of the elves that mated with me at the enclave, but I don't think they would want to help. I'm sure they would be thrilled I'm almost gone."

"You mean the ones that raped you?'

"Yes, Dean." She looked down at her tether. She did not tell Dean but she could tell it was weakening, which meant Dean was getting closer to death. She could not heal him like this. She was useless.

"HELP SOMEBODY. PLEASE SOMEBODY HEAR ME!"

Dean looked at Nessie. "What the hell?" Nessie just shrugged.

Dean ran out to the hallway. Nessie had to follow. With the tether, she had no choice, but she felt fearful.

Dean found a beautiful girl who seemed to be in the same predicament they were in. It appeared she had a bad reaction to the anesthetic in her operation. Nessie knew different. The girl had an other worldly glow. Nessie was convinced the girl was really a reaper in disguise, which meant she was here for Dean. Dean was so intent on trying to calm the girl down and help; he was ignoring the subtle ways Nessie was trying to get his attention. Reapers did not concern themselves with elves. The girl ignored her.

The girl told Dean her name was Tessa. Tessa could touch Dean. Nessie was appalled by the way the reaper kept touching him. The more she touched him the weaker the tether became. Dean didn't seem to notice or care about the touches. Nessie was weakening. She could no longer speak loud enough for Dean to hear her and she was becoming more transparent.

Alex finally arrived at hospital. She ran to her father's room. Gunner tried to keep up with her, but she was part elf and she could run fast enough to blur. She got to her dad's room long before the others. She did not have to ask anyone where he was, she just knew. She saw him lying on the bed with all the tubes going into and out of him. He looked so young. She had never noticed how young he really was before. He was just her dad. She started sobbing and slowly moved to the bed. She reached out to touch Dean. She felt a presence with her father and it wasn't her mom. Finally, Gunner came running into the room "Alex, don't run off like that. Your dad would kill me if something happened to you." Alex looked up at Gunner. Gunner smacked himself on the forehead. "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so stupid."

"No you're not." Gunner came over and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

Sam came into the room and Alex ran to him. He put his arms around her and kissed her head. He did not have to say anything. She just soaked up the comfort. "Uncle Sam, there's a presence with Dad. It's not mom or a demon it's something else." Sam looked at Dean worried. He looked paler.

"Do you know who or what it is?" Alex shook her head no. She did not know.

"That presence would be a reaper." Sam turned to the door of the room to see a woman standing beside Bobby. The woman looked like an older version of Nessie. She had the same green eyes and red hair. Her hair had some gray strands in it. She was beautiful. She smiled at Sam. "Why thank you, Sam. You're very handsome yourself, but close your mouth before flies get in."

"Nice to meet you, Aunt Beth?"

"You can call be Beth, if you like, it's less formal."

"Thanks, Beth. You said a reaper is after Dean." She nodded. Sam looked at Bobby. "I don't know how to stop a reaper."

Bobby took a breath. "No you can't beat death."

"Bull! You, men, are supposed to be at the top of your game. There is always a way to fight anything. We just have to find a way to beat it. You can't give up on him or you give up on Nessie as well." Sam could not help but grin because Beth was so much like Nessie. Beth walked to Dean. She closed her eyes and put one hand on his forehead and one hand on his heart. She could see the reaper wanted Dean but was unable to get to him because Nessie stood between them. "They're here in the room with us, as well as, the reaper."

Dean had followed Alex into his room and saw her crying. He wanted to hold her but he knew he could not. Dean, Nessie, and Tessa stood to the side and listened to the conversation around them. When Beth mentioned the reaper, Dean was suddenly on edge. He knew Nessie was not the reaper. He seemed to notice for the first time Tessa was touching him. He pulled his arm away from her. "Don't you touch me!" He hissed at Tessa.

Tessa calmly turned to him. "It's only a matter of time." Dean ran away from Tessa. Tessa sadly shook her head. Dean was going to make this hard and painful for everyone.

Dean was weakening. His doctor called all the family into the small room. The family included John Winchester. "I wanted to give you all an update on Dean's condition. His condition is worsening. The pressure on his brain is continuing to increase. We have done a battery of tests. Dean appears to be brain dead. We do not believe Dean has any chance of recovery. I'm truly sorry."

Alex and Sam were openly sobbing. Bobby had silent tears running down his face. Gunner's eyes were tearing. Even Beth, who had just meant him, was softly crying. Only John Winchester appeared to be emotionless. The doctor thought this was odd, but he had one other thing he wanted to say. "Uh, I hate to bring it up, but right now Dean's organs, his heart and lungs, are viable and could be transplanted into someone who could live a normal life. Have you considered donating his organs?"

"No, absolutely, Not! Leave him alone. You can't use him in that way." John Winchester had stood to his feet. He would not allow Dean to be pulled apart. Everyone looked at him.

Sam thought his dad was being an ass again. "How long do we have to make a decision?"

The doctor looked at him with a sad smile. "24 to 48 hours. His stats are dropping. After 48 hours, his organs may be too deteriorated and no one would be able to use them. Again, I'm sorry."

John left the room without saying a word to anyone. Sam ran after his dad. "What was that all about?"

"Leave it alone, Sam. That's an order."

"No, I won't leave it alone. You stood there like you didn't care and then when the doctor wants to let Dean have one more way to save someone, you stand up and say no. Like you even have a say in what is done with Dean."

"I don't expect you to understand, but I can't let that happen to Dean. He might still have a chance."

"Dad, there's a reaper after Dean."

"How do you know that?" When Sam did not answer, John knew the answer. "One of the elves told you. Don't believe them, Sam. Elves aren't human. I know I've told you before, but listen to me this time, please. They aren't human and wanting them to be, isn't going to make it happen."

"Dad, you're an ass. It doesn't matter what they are. It only matters what they do. Nessie was the best person I've ever met. She truly loved Dean for who he was. She never judged him like a lot of people do. You could never accept her."

"I'm not discussing this with you anymore. You're so disrespectful." He stormed off. He knew Bobby carried basic herbs and things in his wrecker. John broke into the truck and found everything he needed. John was going to do the right thing for his sons this one time. He headed to the basement to find a private area. He used the herbs and candles to summon the yellow eyed demon. He made the deal to save Dean. He tried to deal for Nessie as well, but the demon would not even consider saving an elf. The demon was disgusted John had even asked. John would give his life and colt for Dean's life.

Tessa finally cornered Dean and Nessie. She was telling Dean he was dying and had little time left to make a decision to stay as a ghost or leave and go to heaven. Dean told Tessa he could not do either because it would kill Nessie for good. Tessa told him Nessie was gone either way. He should think for himself. As she was reaching up to touch Dean's face, black smoke came into the room and rammed itself down Tessa's throat. She screamed but she had no defense against the smoke.

Her eyes turned yellow. Tessa reached out and put her hand on Dean's head. "It's your lucky day, kid."

Dean was blown back into his body. Nessie was blown back to her crystal. Dean started choking and trying to breath around the respirator. Sam called for the Doctor. The respirator was removed. The doctor could not figure out how he had been so wrong. He had almost convinced his family to harvest the young man's organs. Alex was thrilled. She hugged her dad. He was alive.

John Winchester asked everyone to give him a minute with Dean. He even asked Sam to get him a cup of caffeine. He whispered something to Dean that completely freaked Dean out. He couldn't believe what his dad had said.

John went to his room and handed the colt to the demon. The demon took John's soul and the colt. John collapsed on the floor dead. Sam found him. The doctor tried to revive him. Dean and Sam watched as their dad was declared dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Death Is Not Forever**

**Synopsis: Dean Winchester is the life-mate of an elf named Nessie. She travels with Sam and her daughter, Alex. Gunner was added to their clan. John Winchester does approve of the elves, which causes tragic consequences.**

_**Please review and help me become a better writer.**_

**Chapter 7**

_**John went to his room and handed the colt to the demon. The demon took John's soul and the colt. John collapsed on the floor dead. Sam found him. The doctor tried to revive him. Dean and Sam watched as their dad was declared dead.**_

Once Dean was released from the hospital, Sam and Dean prepared to salt and burn their dad to give him a proper funeral. Dean was very irritated with Aunt Beth. She seemed to be a know it all. She was constantly in his face about this or that. She seemed to love Sam because older women always seemed to want to mother Sam, but she did not seem to like him. She told him he should not burn his dad because his dad would need a body.

Dean glared at her. "Dead is dead. I know. He's not coming back."

Aunt Beth shook her head. She did not see the attraction little Nessie had for this human. He was arrogant and stubborn, but she would do what she could to make sure he did not make any mistakes until she got Nessie back. "I am a pre-cog. Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah, I'm not an idiot."

"Well, that remains to be seen. I know in the future, your dad will be back and he will need the body, so just bury him. Death is not forever."

In the end, Aunt Beth got what she wanted. John was buried intact in the back of Bobby's Salvage yard with a wooden cross as a marker.

Dean stood by the grave after everyone else went back into Bobby's house. "What does it mean, Death is not forever?"

Dean slowly walked back to Bobby's house. He had not heard Nessie in awhile and he knew she was quickly running out of time for the invocation. He would ask Beth for an elfin priest to perform the invocation. He held the crystal and promised he would not allow her to dissolve.

Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table eating sandwiches. Alex took her father's hand as he sat down. "Daddy, do you want something to eat or a beer?"

"Just a beer, darling."

"You should eat clan leader. You will need all your strength." Beth looked directly at him like Nessie used to do when she was trying to get him to understand something without saying anything.

"Alright, give me a sandwich." Alex gave her dad a beer and a sandwich. "Thanks sweetie. So, what am I going to need my strength for?"

"Why to get your Nessie back, of course."

Dean jumped to his feet almost knocking over the table. Everyone grabbed the drinks. "WHAT?"

"Calm yourself, clan leader. Sit back down. I will tell you a story and if I'm right it will get our Nessie back."

Dean slowly sat back down. His beer and sandwich were forgotten. He leaned forward so he would not miss a single word. "Tell me your story."

Beth smiled at him. She knew she had their undivided attention. "It's the story of the QUEESETERATE?"

"But Aunt Beth that's just a story, a legend. It-it's not real."

"I believe it's real and your mother is the QUEESETERATE?"

Dean had no idea what that was. "Just tell us your story."

"Alright. This story is more than just a legend. It's a prophecy. There are a large amount of us that believe the prophecy and there was a time when many elves thought Nessie was this very special person. Let me start at the beginning.

_There's not an exact translation of what the QUEESETERATE is in English. The closet translation is 'Superior Being'. The being will be the seventh daughter of the seventh daughter. This is a special elfin female that will push the boundaries of gifts. She will be the only female to be allowed to have more than 9 gifts and not be an abomination. I know Nessie was declared an abomination, but I will get to that. This female will have almost unlimited gifts. The prophecy is long, so I'm just going to give you the high points and then talk about Nessie specifically._

_The prophecy states the QUEESETERATE will be the strongest elfin female. She will be humble and care only to help Elfin and human kind. She will try to bring them together. Her life will be devoted to helping people. She will mate for love and only love. She will have many children that will all be extremely powerful. The being is supposed to leave the elfin nation for a time to wander the earth helping those in need. The being will not follow the rules of society. The being will destroy society and rebuild it into a better utopia. Most elders think that part is just metaphorical. The being will be murdered by a demon. She will be taken to the fae queen and brought back to life. _

Beth looked at Dean. He had a thoughtful look. "So you think a fairy queen will somehow bring Nessie back? Why would a fairy help us? I I've killed a few in my day. Most likely she will want to kill me rather than help me."

"Yeah, she will want to kill you, but she owes me. I saved one of her children. I just have to convince her Nessie is who I think she is. Nessie will owe her a favor. Now let me tell you how I know Nessie is who I think she is. Alex, you probably don't even know all of what I am going to tell you."

_Nessie's mother was my youngest sister. Nessie's father was a great elf. He was 889 years old when he died. If he had still been in power, then Nessie and Alex would have never been treated the way they were. Her mother was his fourth wife. He had only been mated to her mother for 24 years, so their mating was still considered new. Her mother is a strong empath, but she wasn't self-healing, so she did not have the ability to fix elves the way Nessie could. That ability is rare, but even elves that can do it, none could do it to the level Nessie could. _

_Numbers are very important in elfin prophecies. Since children belong to the mother, then the birth order of the mother and the child are extremely important. On special circumstances, females are allowed or forced to mate with males other than their life mates. The sire is not considered important not like the mother. The sire has no legal claim to the child unlike with humans. You, humans put much stock in the sire. Nessie's mother was the seventh daughter of the seventh daughter back to 6 generations. Nessie was her seventh daughter. _

_Since Nessie was going to complete the 7__th__ generation, her conception had to be made with the 'proper sire'. It could not be Nessie's father because of his advanced age. Yes, Dean, the father of the child is the life-mate of the mother regardless of the sire. Luckily for Alex, you are both. It makes you very special to your daughter._

Alex reached over and took her dad's hand. Dean smiled at her.

_Awe, yes, I see she does love you very much. The elfin counsel interviewed many elfin men to determine who the proper sire would need to be. Nessie's mother did not want anyone but her life-mate, but she was very obedient and compliant. She would not go against the wishes of the counsel. Her life-mate was not happy about the decision but he understood the importance of the proper lineage_.

_The decision was made and my sister was placed in seclusion only females could visit her while she awaited her next heat cycle. I visited her every day. She was afraid because she was not told who the sire would be. I tried to find out who it would be but the council blocked any attempts to find out his identity. I knew that could not be good and I was right. She did not think it possible she could be the mother of the superior being. She did not think she was worthy. She was saddened she would not be with her life-mate for her heat. He was always gentle and kind to her. She did not receive any preparation for this heat and she knew she would be raped repeatedly by the sire to ensure pregnancy._

_When the heat began, she was led to the bed chamber. When the sire walked in, Nessie's mother screamed and tried to run. She knew who he was and how he liked to hurt women. He normally only mated with virgins, but the thought of making the QUEESETERATE was enough of a reason to break his own rule of virgins only._

Dean could not help himself. "Oh my God. It was Malcolm, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was Malcolm."

"How could your council want Nessie to mate with her own sire? That's gross."

"Yes, it is disgusting, but the council does what they please."

"Why was Malcolm allowed to hurt so many women?"

"Because he was such a powerful telepath, he was allowed to do as he pleased. He knew secrets from each council member. If he revealed what he knew, then they would be disgraced. He was a horrible person. When I heard Nessie had killed him, I rejoiced. In a very obscure prophecy, it is written the QUEESETERATE would kill her sire. I've studied the prophecies and when I heard how she killed Malcolm, then I lost all doubt she was indeed the superior meeting."

_Back to my story. They had to tie her mother down because she tried to run. She knew he had hurt women and she knew he would hurt her over and over. I, myself, begged the council to stop it. When her life-mate found out, he tried everything he could to stop the mating. The council put me and others on house arrest until the heat was over._

_Malcolm hurt her badly. He hoped he had broken her permanently because if she produced the superior being, then he did not want her to be able to have any other children. My sister was a broken vessel. After there was proof she was indeed pregnant, she was returned to her life-mate. She tried to mate with him but she was in too much pain and unable to do it. They feared part of their relationship was over. Her life-mate was truly a wonderful man because he could have put her away and got another female, but he didn't because he loved her too much._

_Nessie was born in the middle of a lightning storm as foretold in the legend of the QUEESETERATE. Nessie's mother was struck by lightning and knocked unconscious. Nessie had to be cut from her body. C-sections do not work well with elves like they do with humans. Most C-sections cause the mother to bleed to death. The doctors could not stop her bleeding and she knew she was dying. She begged everyone to let her hold Nessie before she died. I brought Nessie to her and placed Nessie on her chest. She was instantly made whole like she had never had a child or one cut from her body. In fact, what Malcolm had done to her was also healed. Another part of the prophecy was the superior being would heal her mother at her birth. Because of the healing, many elves believed Nessie was the QUEESETERATE. _

_Nessie was given privileges no other elfin child was given before. No one could raise their voice to Nessie without being punished. She was allowed to do as she pleased. She was completely spoiled, but Nessie was not a brat. She was a sweet and loving child. I doted on her and loved her so much. She was a good child and she obeyed her father without question. Since her gifts developed much earlier than a normal elfin female, more elves were beginning to believe the story that she was the superior being. _

_Of course, the council patted themselves on the back at what they thought they had accomplished. I knew they only wanted to use Nessie for their own purposes. They had no real concern about the prophecies. They ignored the parts of the prophecies they didn't like. The being was supposed to leave the elfin nation for a time to wander the earth helping those in need. For that reason, she was allowed to leave the enclave to help the elfin hunters. She went to a human high school, which is where she met you, Dean. Of course, interacting with humans just made her more willful. She began to question everything. She could not understand why males ruled everything and everyone. Part of the prophecy states the being will destroy society and rebuild it into a better utopia. The council just thought the meaning was metaphorical. I believe Nessie being the superior being will cause an elfin civil war. Females will start to demand more freedom to make decisions. The females and some of the males will want to push the concept of marrying for love and not because it was arranged._

_The being will refuse to mate with just any male. She must be allowed to choose her own life-mate. They assumed she would choose an elf. Because Nessie wanted a human, the council decided a mistake had been made and she could not be superior but was in fact inferior. _

You know the rest of the story. She rebelled and refused to have Malcolm as her first. Somehow, she found out he was her sire. Malcolm had been careful to not sire any other children. She did not want him touching her because he hurt everyone he touched and he was her sire. I guess she did not tell you that. She came to me for a way out. With the help of Jasmine and me, we got her to you, Dean. Nessie had the upmost faith in you that you would never hurt her. I had studied the prophecies and I thought Nessie would be okay. I never dreamed she would have been treated the way she was. I never dreamed she would have been put in that dark, dank cell. When we found out she was pregnant, her mother and I thought she would be released. No elfin female had ever been treated like she was. I uh I failed her, so many of us failed Nessie. I stayed until Alex was born. I helped with the birth, but then I left. I just left. I couldn't watch what was happening to her anymore and I left. I won't fail her this time. I can save her, Dean. I can get her back."

Beth looked at Dean with tears in her eyes. Dean could see the love for Nessie shining in her face. He put his hand over hers on the table and gave a gentle squeeze. "I believe you. What do we need to do?"

In that moment, Beth knew Nessie had chosen wisely. This man before her loved Nessie with all his heart and would never hurt her or any of her children. "We have to make a trip to a special place about 5 hours from here. We'll need to make a fairy ring. We have to take a gift for the queen."

"Prepare whatever you need. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

Dean stood up and went to the room he shared with Nessie. He got ready for bed and lay down. He hoped Beth would be able to do what she seemed to think she could do. He wondered if Nessie really was a superior being. If she wasn't, then Beth said she would do the invocation to let her spirit go. Dean went to sleep holding Nessie's crystal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Death Is Not Forever**

**Synopsis: Dean Winchester is the life-mate of an elf named Nessie. She travels with Sam and her daughter, Alex. Gunner was added to their clan. John Winchester does approve of the elves, which causes tragic consequences.**

_**Please review and help me become a better writer.**_

Chapter 8

_Dean stood up and went to the room he shared with Nessie. He got ready for bed and lay down. He hoped Beth would be able to do what she seemed to think she could do. He wondered if Nessie really was a superior being. If she wasn't, then Beth said she would do the invocation to let her spirit go. Dean went to sleep holding Nessie's crystal._

Dean had everyone up by dawn. He wanted to get Nessie back as soon as possible. Bobby and Beth road with Dean and Sam in the impala. Alex, of course, road with Gunner in his big truck.

Alex was hopeful Aunt Beth was right about her mom. If she was correct, then Alex would have her mom with her for her transformation. She didn't want to go through the transformation without her mom. She has been so scared. Aunt Beth had spoken with her to help her prepare, but no one could really take the place of her mom. She missed her mom terribly. Alex had always been with her mother. The last few weeks had been almost unbearable for her. She had tried her best not to cry too much in front of her father, but she knew he was suffering as well. Alex had tried to be extra sweet to her father and extra loving. She was so thankful he had not died. She did not know what she would have done if her father had died, but she knew her dad was suffering because they all knew he was alive because his dad had made a deal. She also knew her dad was burying his feelings about his father's deal until after they got her mom back.

Gunner looked over at Alex. "Hey, got a penny for your thoughts."

"I was just thinking about my mom. I miss her so much. Wh-what if Aunt Beth's wrong and mom was just an ordinary elf, then I'll be alone?"

"No no you won't be alone. You have me always and forever. You have your dad, Uncle Sam, Uncle Bobby, and Aunt Beth. I know no one can replace your mom. Hell, I still miss my mom, but you aren't alone. I I love you." He reached over with his right hand and took her hand.

"Thank you, Gunner. I love you, too. I still miss my mom but you're right I'm not alone." She gave him a genuine smile.

_In Dean's car._

"Dean, how long?"

"How long what, Beth?"

"Since you last heard Nessie speak to you?"

"I don't know maybe a couple of days."

"She must be weakening. Could you lift the crystal so I can see it?'

Dean lifted the crystal. The blue glow was faint by steady. "Well, we still have some time. If the crystal starts flickering, let me know immediately. We do need to hurry though."

Dean turned up the mountain road. He pulled over. The road was very steep with deep ruts. Gunner pulled his truck behind the impala. "Sam, I hate to say this in front of my baby, but I don't think she can make it up this road."

"Dean, I think you're right. This road looks more like a jeep path. I don't relish walking up this mountain either."

Gunner came to the driver's window. Dean rolled down his window. "Gunner, my car's not going to make it up this road."

"Dean, Sam, my truck can make it. It's a 4 wheel drive. Alex and Aunt Beth could ride in the cab with me and you all can ride in the back."

"Thanks, Gunner. Well, let's unload the impala and I'll move it off the road."

The weapons duffle bags and Aunt Beth's bags were loaded into the back of Gunner's truck. Dean hid the impala so it could not be seen from the side of the road. Dean hated leaving his baby, but he had no choice. Aunt Beth put a protection charm on the car, so no one would be able to see the car. Dean was very appreciative of the effort.

Bobby and Sam were already settled on the truck bed. Dean jumped into the back and hit the roof for Gunner to pull out and head up the mountain.

To say the road was rough was an understatement. Several times one of the three in the back was almost thrown from the truck. The three men were white knuckling the whole way up the mountain. Dean wasn't used to this type of travel and he found himself getting nauseous but he would not tell Bobby or Sam.

Just when Dean thought he could not stand it any longer, Gunner pulled over. He got out of the cab of the pickup and went around to the truck bed. "Dean, Aunt Beth says we have to walk east from here."

"Well, alright let's load up." Dean jumped down from the truck. He felt kind of shaky. He noticed Sam and Bobby were wobbly as well. He dreaded the ride down the mountain.

The men grabbed their duffels. The girls had their bags. Aunt Beth told them they had a 5 hour hike to the place where the fairy ring would be made to take them to the fae realm. Aunt Beth took off at a leisurely pace. Dean would have preferred to move much faster, but he had to follow her since he did not know where they were going.

Aunt Beth tried to speed up her pace. She could tell Dean, the clan leader, was getting unhappy about the pace. She had decided she wanted to be a part of this clan. She had not been a member of a clan in 50 years. She left her last clan when her life-mate died. She tripped and almost fell. Dean caught her and sat her on a log nearby.

"Hey, everybody, let's take a break." Dean looked at Aunt Beth. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Dean. It's just I'm not used to hiking in the woods. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Aw, come on, how old could you be?"

"I'm 505 years old."

Dean whistled. "Wow, I would have never guessed. You can slow down to a more comfortable speed. We aren't on a foot race."

Aunt Beth looked down. Dean would never allow someone so ancient to be a member of his clan. They were all so young.

Dean put his hand under her chin and lifted you face to look up at him. "Beth, you aren't ancient and it wouldn't matter even if you were. I already consider you a part of our clan. You've been so helpful with Alex. She loves you, ya know. You're helping us try to get Nessie back. You're a part of us now."

Bobby had stood back and watched the exchange between Dean and Beth. He was so happy Dean accepted her.

Aunt Beth smiled at Dean. "Thank you. It's been so long since I was with a clan. I didn't realize how much I've missed this. What if I'm wrong about Nessie? What if we can't get her back?"

Dean smiled sadly. "Then we'll need you to perform the invocation, so Nessie can go to heaven and we'll head home to help Alex prepare for her transformation. We'll go on."

"Dean, you're truly a clan leader. I see you as being one of the greatest clan leaders of all time."

Dean was embarrassed and he blushed. He helped her stand. "Okay, everyone let's move out." He dropped his voice so only she could hear. "We go at your pace."

They hiked another two hours before Aunt Beth told them to stop they were there. They stood in a beautiful meadow. Sam looked around. "This is it?"

Aunt Beth got the special herbs and dirt she needed to make the ring. "Yes, this is it."

She began to pour the dirt mixed with herbs into a circle large enough for them all to stand in. She motioned for everyone to get into the ring as she finished pouring. She threw a match on the ring and it went up in flames. Then a green shimmering light rose up from the circle. Dean noticed his stomach dropped like he was on an amusement park ride.

As the green light disappeared, they saw they were in a meadow, but not the same one they were in before. When they were in the other meadow, it was 4 in the afternoon. Now, it was dark with stars out. There was a foot path leading out of the meadow. The trees were huge. The grass was so tall. Dean looked around. "What the hell?"

Aunt Beth grinned at Dean. "We're smaller than we were. We're now fairy size. The fae stay in between dimensions because of their size. They do go into our world when they want but they use glamours to hide from normal people."

Aunt Beth let out a breath. She had done it. They were here. Dean looked at her and she pointed to the path. "That path will take us to the fae village with the queen."

They had to walk single file on the path. Dean took point with Sam behind him, then Aunt Beth and Alex. Gunner and Bobby took up the rear. Dean wanted to keep the females in the middle. They walked for about 30 minutes and came to a small clearing with a village. There were houses made from what appeared to be mushrooms that circled a small lake.

Once they crossed into the clearing, they were surrounded by fairy men with swords. Dean and Sam were shocked the men actually had wings on their backs. "Well, I'll be."

Alex moved behind her dad. "Dad, they don't like us. I think they plan to kill us." Dean nodded to show he heard her. The fairy men took their bags. This is not what Dean thought they would face.

"Well, well, well. I'm shocked you're still alive after all these years." They all turned to the voice. A woman with a crown with jewels on her head and fine clothes stepped toward them. "Beth, how have you been?"

"I've been just fine." She bowed deeply toward the woman and motioned for the others to do the same. The queen was pleased they knew how to show the proper respect. "Do you know why we're here?"

"As I hear, your precious Vanessa died. A noble death, I believe."

Dean snorted. "No death is noble."

Beth had told him to mind his tongue. "Dean, be still, please."

The queen watched the exchange with an amused expression. She walked toward Dean. "This is Vanessa's life-mate?" Beth nodded. "My my. Your Vanessa certainly chose well. You're quite the specimen." Dean could not help but glare at her. She motioned to one of her men. He shoved Dean toward the Queen after the gun was taken from his pants. She looked amused he thought a mere gun could do something to her. He obviously didn't know that much about her realm. Dean continued glaring at her. She smiled a wickedly naughty smile at him. She walked around him and looked him up and down. "Yes, you really are quite a specimen."

Aunt Beth did not like the thoughts the queen had about Dean. She knew the queen was not above putting a love spell on a male if she really wanted him. Aunt Beth sent the thought to Dean. He turned to Aunt Beth. The queen saw the exchange. "UH UH. Not fair to send him signals, Beth. So what gift have you brought me and it better be unique?"

Aunt Beth looked at her. "It's in my bag." She pointed to her bag. The queen motioned for one of her men to look through the bag. Inside was a wrapped item. The man brought it to the queen. "Is this it?"

"Yes, it's a necklace with a cat eye diamond. It's over 700 years old." Dean looked at Beth. He was amazed because the necklace had to be priceless.

The queen looked at Dean. "My my your mind just bleeds all your thoughts out. I would have thought Vanessa would have taught you better."

"She was working on it when she died."

"I see. Well, yes, this necklace is priceless, but I don't think it's enough. I need something that is not only priceless but also a sacrifice."

Aunt Beth looked at her hands. "Losing this family heirloom that has been passed done the generations, is a sacrifice. It's all I have. I don't have anything else to give you."

"I know that, but the sacrifice is not great enough for what you ask. What I want only Dean can give me. It's his life-mate that he wants back. The sacrificial gift must come from him and him alone." She walked up to Dean and shocked him by kissing him on the lips. She licked her lips. "Well, Beth, you will be happy to know Dean has too much of Vanessa's blood in his veins for me to use one of my love potions, but no matter." She turned to Dean.

"What do you want from me?"

"You are so insolent. You're actually quite magnificent. I want you to make love to me. You make me feel like no other male has ever made me feel and I will do all I can to help you get your Vanessa back."

"What? Are you nuts? I can't do that I love Nessie too much to be unfaithful."

"She's dead. You wouldn't be unfaithful unless she were alive."

"Doesn't matter. Take the necklace. It's a good trade."

The queen turned and started walking away. "Take them back to the ring and make sure they leave."

Dean did not want to do this, but to get Nessie back he would do anything and the queen knew it. "Wait, I'll do it."

The queen turned with a radiant smile. Sam looked at Dean. "Dean, maybe you shouldn't do this. It could be some sort of trick."

"Sam, I'll do anything to get my Nessie back and the queen knows it, so yeah, I'm going to do this. I don't think this is a trick. I only hope when I get Nessie back she can forgive me."

The queen nodded to her guards. "Strip him and then bring him to me."

Dean struggled against her guards, but they easily disrobed him. He stood nude and angry. This was going to be the angriest sex he had ever had. Alex and Beth looked away.

"Dean, boy, remember, you're doing this for our Nessie. You can do this, Dean." Dean turned to Bobby. Bobby was nodding. "She'll forgive you, Dean. You know she will." It was what Dean needed to hear. He stood to his full height and swaggered toward the queen's chamber. He would fuck her brains out.

The queen was nude and sitting on her bed. She watched him walk toward her. He really was something to behold. She could not help but feel jealousy toward Vanessa. Dean put all his anger into his movements. He realized when he put his anger in front; the queen was not able to read his mind. He was blocking her. He would keep it up as long as he could.

Sam and Bobby watched Dean walk away. Sam just hoped Dean could do it. Dean had always been such a man whore before Nessie. Once Nessie came into his life, Sam knew Dean did not look at any other women. No one could hold a candle to his Nessie. "Bobby, do you think he can do it?"

"He doesn't have a choice. He has to or we won't see our little elf again."

The guards made them all sit down to wait.

In the queen's chamber, Dean had climbed onto the bed and moved toward the queen like a cat stalking a mouse. The queen felt a second of fear and felt a shiver up her spine. Dean pushed her on to her back. The queen's wings were below her and fanned out around her body. Dean ran his fingers down the wings. The queen moaned. She did not know how he knew their wings were an erotic zone. He crawled up her body and looked down at her below him. He placed his hands on either side of her face. He slowly lowered his face. The queen closed her eyes and waited for the kiss. The kiss didn't come. She opened her eyes and startled. She tried to move away. Dean had reverted to his elf face. It was truly frightening and gorgeous at the same time.

The queen knew now she could bring Nessie back. Only the superior being could have changed her mate this much. Dean smiled and showed her his fangs. She reached up and pulled him to her. She kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss with only Nessie on his mind. He kissed down her body. He bit down on her nipple and she moaned and arched up into him. He moved down her body and tasted her. He quickly brought her to organism. She screamed his name and Dean knew he would get her help because he was able to push her to organism so easily.

"I need a rubber."

"You need a what?

"I need a condom."

"Oh, no, Dean, you don't. Fae and humans cannot make children."

"I'm not doing this without a rubber."

"Where am I going to get one? We don't use them."

"Sam should have one in his wallet."

She huffed off the bed. She went to her door and whispered to her guard. The guard left and went to the ones waiting outside. "Which one of you is Sam?"

Sam stood up. "I'm Sam."

"We need something you possess called a rubber."

Sam snickered. "It's in my wallet." He reached around and took out his wallet. He handed his two rubbers to the guard. The guard looked at the two small packages and bowed. He ran back to the queen's chamber. The guard knocked on the door. Dean opened the door and took the rubbers from him. "Thanks."

Dean turned back to the queen. She had a sheen of sweat from all Dean had been doing. She never sweated. He had already met her payment, but she did not tell him because she wanted to see how far this would go. He climbed up on the bed and crawled over her body. He pulled her legs a part. He put the rubber on and shoved himself inside her in one movement. She gasped. She could barely take all of him, but he gave her no choice. He waited a moment until she was adjusted to the size and then he thrust into her fast and hard. She climaxed and screamed his name. He didn't stop and showed her no mercy between organisms. She lost track of how many times she climaxed. Finally, she passed out. Dean pulled out of her without finding his own release. He tore the rubber off.

Dean waited for her to wake up. He had changed back to his human face. She slowly came back to herself. She looked at him laying there. Dean saw her looking at him. "Well, was I good enough? Will you help me get my Nessie back?"

She looked down suddenly feeling shy. She had not experienced this feeling since she was a teenager. She realized she had a huge crush on this man. "Yes, Dean, I will help you get her back. You more than paid the price for her."

Dean smiled a genuine smile at her. She sucked up her breath. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

"Dean, let us go back out to the others. It's time to get your Vanessa, I mean, Nessie back."

The queen quickly dressed. She handed Dean a loin cloth to wear. He looked disgusted at the piece of clothing. "Thanks, but I'd rather wear my own clothes."

"You need to wear this for the ritual, but if you don't want to wear it then you may stay nude. Your choice of course." She smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and put on the loin cloth.

The queen took Dean's hand to lead him outside. Dean believed that he was going to get Nessie back. After all, Death was not forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Death Is Not Forever**

**Synopsis: Dean Winchester is the life-mate of an elf named Nessie. She travels with Sam and her daughter, Alex. Gunner was added to their clan. John Winchester does approve of the elves, which causes tragic consequences.**

_**Please review and help me become a better writer.**_

Chapter 9

"_**Dean, let's go back out to the others. It's time to get your Vanessa, I mean, Nessie back."**_

_**The queen quickly dressed. She handed Dean a loin cloth to wear. He looked disgusted at the piece of clothing. "Thanks, but I'd rather wear my own clothes."**_

"_**You need to wear this for the ritual, but if you don't want to wear it then you may stay nude. It's your choice of course." She smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and put on the loin cloth. **_

_**The queen took Dean's hand to lead him outside. Dean believed he was going to get Nessie back. After all, Death was not forever.**_

The others stood as they saw Dean and the queen walking toward them. Sam could tell Dean had apparently met the price for Nessie. He could see the contented and satisfied look on the queen's face. Dean just looked angry and he was wearing some sort of loin cloth.

Dean was made to stand by the rest of his group while preparations were made for the ritual.

Sam could not stand it any longer. "What are you wearing, Dean?"

"This is a loin cloth and the queen said either this or naked, so I chose this."

"Nice look for you."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Sure, Jerk."

Bobby did not want to hear them argue. "So Dean, what are they going to do?"

"Don't have a clue except I know I have to do something."

The large pond or a small lake was set on the side of the village. The fairies were flying over the pond and pouring what appeared to be crystals. The color of the pond turned to a deep azure blue. As more crystals were poured into the pond, it began to glow.

When the fairies stopped flying, the queen stepped toward the pond. She said some words no one in Dean's group understood. Then she took a staff that was taller than her and smote the pond. The water appeared to boil and smoke. When the boiling stopped, the queen came to Dean. "Now Dean, it's your turn. Do you want her back and would you do all for this elfin female?"

Dean smirked at her. "I think I already proved I would do anything to get Nessie back."

The queen rolled her eyes. "I know that Dean, but it's part of the ritual. You have to pledge to do whatever is asked of you to bring her back."

Dean stood straight and tall. "Fine. I pledge to do whatever is required of me to bring Nessie back."

The queen nodded. "Good. You must take off her necklace and hold it in your hands."

Dean wanted to protest about taking the necklace off, but he held the necklace reverently in his hands. He could tell they were running out of time. The light in the crystal was dimmer.

The queen smiled at Dean. "You will have to enter the lake. The water will burn, but once you start, you cannot stop until it's completed. If you stop, then Vanessa will be dead, even the invocation will not be able to send her to heaven. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yeah, the water is going to burn like hell, but I have to keep going no matter how bad it hurts. I'm sure I can handle it."

"Alright, but you will want to run from the lake. I'm just making sure you know what you're getting into. You will have to face each direction. At the first direction, you will completely submerge when you hear the drum beat. You must stay down until you hear the next drum beat. You must do it three times before you turn to the left and do the same thing three times. You must do this for all four directions. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Dean was feeling very apprehensive, but it was for Nessie, so he would do it. "I understand. Do I just walk out there?"

"Yes, it is time. Go to the center and turn toward us."

Dean walked out to the center of the lake. He felt a searing burning in his legs. The water went to just above his waist. The loin cloth seemed to protect his private area. He was thankful for that. He turned to face the queen.

The queen told him to turn to left and not to go under until the drum beat was heard. The drum was struck and it was ear splitting. Dean's group put their hands over their ears. A fae female gave them each ear plugs and explained the drum had to be loud enough to hear under the water. Sam watched Dean with concerned eyes as Dean completely submerged.

Dean kept his eyes tightly shut. He was afraid the water would make him blind. He held his breath and just when he thought he couldn't hold his breath any longer, he heard the drum beat. He stood and shook the water from his face. Sam could tell the water was burning Dean's skin. Already, his face looked like he had a bad sun burn.

The queen could see how red Dean's skin was turning after only one dunking. He might not have enough elfin blood in his system to complete the ritual. "Two more Dean."

He nodded and prepared himself. The drum beat sounded and Dean submerged again. He surfaced at the required drum beat. On the third dunk, he felt something moving and felt something heavy in his hands. He almost dropped it, but somehow he held on to it. He stood when the drum beat. He looked down and he held a baby in his arms. Nessie's necklace was around the neck of the baby. "Is this Nessie?"

"Yes, she will age as you turn. As she grows, she will fight to get out of the water. You have to keep a hold of her and keep her submerged for the required time. Turn to the left and prepare for the three dunks."

Dean looked at the baby to the queen. "I can't submerge the baby in this burning water."

"Yes, you can. She will instinctively hold her breath. If you stop now, then she will die. Turn left."

Dean did as he was told. He turned to his left. His back was to the group on the shore. Everyone could see his back was beginning to look badly burned. The drum beat sounded and he submerged the baby. The baby did close her eyes and mouth as they went under the water. With the next beat of the drum, he stood. Once the baby broke the surface, she began to cry. Dean tried to sooth her, but the drum beat came too quickly and he had to submerge again.

Sam looked at Beth. Beth was kneeling. Sam knelt beside her. She smiled at him. "We'll have Nessie back soon. It's working, Sam."

On the third drumbeat, he submerged. Dean felt the movement and the additional weight. He rose with a young child in his arms that did resemble Nessie. Somehow it was working, but his legs were burning like fire. It was like he was standing in acid.

"Turn to the left again."

Dean did as he was told. He turned to the left. He waited for the drum beats. The child seemed to hold her breath and close her eyes. She clung to him. Once she was under the water, she began to struggle to try to get out of the water. Dean held her tight to his chest. She must have swallowed some of the water. When Dean stood with the child, she vomited blood. Dean held her tightly to his chest and made her submerge again. On the third dunking, he felt the movement and the added weight. When he stood this time, he was holding Nessie at the age she was before she transformed. She was the age when she lost her virginity to him. She looked terrified and appeared to not have any idea what was happening to her.

"Turn to the left one last time."

This time, Dean was facing the group on the shore. Sam could see Dean had blisters starting on his face. He submerged at the correct times. This version of Nessie was stronger than the little girl and she almost got away and to the surface. Dean had to practically knock her off her feet. She screamed under the water and took in the water. When Dean lifted her out of the water, she vomited and punched him in the face to try to get away from him. He pulled her arms to her sides and held her tight. He submerged them. Nessie struggle against him. She suddenly went limp in his arms. He stood and looked fearful. Nessie was not breathing. On the third dunking, he felt the familiar movement and felt the added weight. He rose and held his Nessie in his arms.

"Leave the water. NOW!"

Dean stumbled to the shore. He fell to his knees with Nessie in his arms. She was not breathing. He laid her flat on the shore and breathed into her mouth starting CPR. He pushed on her chest. She coughed. He rolled her on her side. She coughed out a lot of water and blood. She looked up at Dean. She was terrified but held to him with all her might. Several fae females came forward with huge thick towels and tried to pull Nessie from him. "No, you can't have her. She's mine." Dean's group tried to move toward them, but the guards kept them away.

The queen understood his reluctance to let her go. "Dean, the lake water is caustic. We have to get you both clean. Let us take her. I promise we'll give her back." Dean looked into the queen's eyes and believed her.

"Nessie, it's okay. They're just going to get the burning water off. It's okay." Dean didn't know if Nessie understood what he was saying, but she calmed down as they took her away. She kept looking back at him.

Dean was led away to a row of showers. He stood under the water. He was told to spread his arms and legs out as far as he could. Two male fae had brushes on long poles. They scrubbed Dean on his front and back. He felt like they were trying to scrub all his skin off. It was very painful. He felt so raw, but he figured that was what he needed. He hoped they were being gentler with Nessie. He was worried about Nessie because she seemed so confused.

The fae brought Dean back his clothes. He dressed quickly and a guard led him back to his group. He had huge grin on his face because it had actually worked and Nessie was alive, again. He ran to his group and they all tried to hug him at once. It was one giant hug. "Sammy, she's alive."

"Yeah, Dean. I hope they bring her back soon. Did the water really burn?"

"Yeah, it felt like pure acid. It took all my will power not to run out of the lake."

Before anything else could be said, the queen made her appearance. "I need you all to listen. I need to tell you about Nessie."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, Dean, she's fine. The process has some temporary side effects. Her memories are intact, but she can't access them fully. She will need all of you to help her gain access to the memories. She is going to appear childlike on the one hand and full grown adult on the other. Dean, she may grab you and want sex. Don't deny her even if she seems childlike. You'll be surprised how much she'll remember. Keep her routine as similar as possible. Dean, if she usually sleeps with you, then continue that. If she helps with hunting research, give her a book or put her in front of the computer. She may be confused and not able to read, but she needs the familiarity. I also think she's going to be very attached to Dean, so Dean, don't leave her side because she will have a lot of fear. Since we all know she is the elfin superior being, she is not going to have good control at the moment. It will take her time to get back to who she was. You all must be patient."

Dean could not take it any longer. "I want to see her. I need to see her."

"Alright, please try to remember what I said." The queen motioned for them to bring Nessie out. She stood there looking around confused. They had dressed her in jeans and long sleeved shirt with boots. Dean thought she looked beautiful. Her hair was shorter than Sam's hair. Dean was used to seeing the wild mane of hair that fell to her waist. The short hair made her look much younger. Nessie had the same almond green eyes, but she seemed more innocent. Maybe the queen was correct and Nessie didn't remember the ill treatment she received from the enclave. The guards stood back. Dean slowly walked toward Nessie. "Nessie, do you know me?"

Nessie looked at him and tilted her head to the left. A memory of kissing him flooded her mind. She felt love and passion for this man. She ran toward him and leapt up on him like she had done hundreds of times. Dean was surprised but he put his arms around her and held her close. She pulled back and looked at his face. He was beautiful. She kissed him. He returned the kiss. She looked at his face, again. "My de."

Dean was thrilled. "Yeah baby, I'm your De." He hugged her.

She climbed down and went to Alex. Alex stood still. She did not want to scare her mom. Nessie held up her hand and cupped Alex's cheek. "My Baby." Nessie hugged Alex and Alex hugged her back. "I love you, mom."

"Love you, baby."

Nessie saw Sam and smiled a huge smile at him. 'My 'mmy." Sam was pleased she remembered him. Sam hugged her. "I've missed you, Nessie. I love you." She smiled at him.

Nessie moved to Bobby. She hugged him tight. She could not remember what to call him. She just knew he was important to her. Bobby hugged her and had tears in his eyes. "I love you little elf." She nodded.

She moved to Aunt Beth. She could not remember her name but this woman reminded her of her mom. "Mom?" Beth shook her head. "No, sweetie. I'm your Aunt Beth." Nessie hugged her.

The only one left was Gunner. Gunner had not been with the clan that long and he doubted Nessie would have any feelings for him yet. He looked down at his feet. Nessie walked over to him. He looked into her face and saw a huge smile. "Baby's man?"

Gunner was shocked. He looked from Nessie to Dean. Dean nodded. Gunner smiled back at Nessie. "Yes, I am your baby's man. My name is Gunner." Nessie hugged him and Gunner felt a huge surge of love for this woman.

Dean walked over to the queen. "Thank you, thank you so much. Can we leave and take her with us?"

"Of course, Dean. You can take your Nessie home. You don't need to thank me because you more than paid the price for our assistance. Just take good care of her. She may be the superior being, but she can still die. This ritual cannot be performed a second time."

Dean nodded and then turned to his clan. "Let's go home." Nessie ran over to him. Dean hugged her. He had his Nessie back. Nessie had been right when she told Dean that Death had not meant forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Death Is Not Forever**

**Synopsis: Dean Winchester is the life-mate of an elf named Nessie. She travels with Sam and her daughter, Alex. Gunner was added to their clan. John Winchester does approve of the elves, which causes tragic consequences.**

_**Please review and help me become a better writer.**_

Chapter 10

_**Dean nodded and then turned to his clan. "Let's go home." Nessie ran over to him. Dean hugged her. He had his Nessie back. Nessie had been right when she told Dean that Death had not meant forever.**_

Dean's clan left the fae village. They walked back down the path to the fairy ring. Nessie grabbed Dean's hand in hers and held on as tight as she could, which hurt Dean's hand. "Hey Nessie don't hold so tight. Relax just a little. I'm here." Nessie looked up at him. He cupped her cheek and kissed her. Nessie pulled Dean to her to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth for him. He wasn't sure if he should kiss her like this, especially in front of everyone, but the queen had said to do as Nessie asked. The rest of the group turned their backs to Dean and Nessie. They hoped all Dean and Nessie were going to was kissing. Dean plundered her mouth with his tongue. Nessie moaned and tilted her head back to give him a better angle. Their tongues fought for dominance. When they could no longer breathe, Dean pulled back and looked at Nessie. She was smiling radiantly at him. "Dean, life-mate."

"Yeah, baby, I'm your life-mate." He smiled back at her.

Sam did not want to break the moment, but they needed to move. "Dean, don't you think we need to get moving. We don't know how much time has passed in our world."

"You're right. We need to go. Come on Nessie. We'll continue this later." He took her hand and led her down the path toward the fairy ring. Nessie skipped along beside Dean. The queen had been right on the one hand she appeared to be so young skipping along beside him and on the other hand she could still kiss him so passionately that it left him breathless.

They arrived at the fairy ring. It felt like ages since they had first entered the fae realm. Beth got her dirt and herbs ready. "Dean, do you want me to start?"

"Yeah, go ahead, Beth. We need to get back to where we belong."

Beth put the herbs and dirt around them in a circle again. She lit the mixture and the green shimmering light appeared. Nessie grabbed on to Dean. She was terrified. Dean held her close. His stomach did the flip flop like before. When the light disappeared, they were in the original meadow. Trees were the normal size and they appeared to be normal size. Dean was glad to be back in their world.

Bobby had been uncharacteristically quiet, so he clapped Dean on the back. "You did it, boy. We have our little elf back." Nessie hugged Bobby and looked up at him. "B B Bobby."

Bobby was pleased. "Yeah darling, I'm Bobby." Nessie grinned and clapped her hands.

Nessie knew these people and they all seemed to love her, but she couldn't remember much of her life. She did not know how she ended up in the lake with her De. No, his name was not De because his name was Dean. Dean was her life-mate. They called her an elf. Apparently, she was different from the others, but she did not know how. She knew something bad had happened to her that took her away from her family. They seemed so happy to have her back. Back from where, she did not know. She was so confused. She seemed to have a mind of Swiss cheese. The person named Beth told her not to worry that she would slowly get her memory back and she must be patient.

Dean led them down the mountain toward Gunner's truck. When they had about an hour left to get to the truck. Nessie just sat down. Dean turned to her. "Nessie, sweetie, we need to keep moving before it gets dark. This place isn't safe after dark."

"Tired."

Aunt Beth walked over. "Dean, she's probably exhausted. Being reborn can take much out of someone. We're lucky she made it this far."

Sam walked over. "Dean, we can take turns carrying her. Give me your duffle."

"Okay, I can probably carry her to the truck." Dean picked up Nessie. She put her head on Dean's shoulder. Sam took point. Dean followed Sam. Nessie was asleep almost immediately. Dean looked down into her face. She looked so peaceful as she slept. He missed all the hair, but she seemed so sweet and so innocent like this. She was so light he was certain he could carry her forever if he had to. A tear slipped down his cheek. What if it had not worked? What if she had never come back? He pulled her closer to her. He kissed the top of her head. He felt her push back.

She looked at him. She used her finger to wipe the tear running down his face. She tasted the tear. "Dean, I'm here. I'm here. I don't remember things, but I AM HERE." Dean looked in her face. She smiled at him. Everything hit Dean all at once. All that had happened since her death, losing his dad, and almost losing her forever. Dean fell to his knees and rocked Nessie back and forth. He was crushing Nessie to his chest. Tears were coursing Dean's face. He was kissing her head over and over. Dean's clan stopped walking and knelt down around them. Sam had never seen Dean's emotions so raw. Sam had known Dean had buried everything until they got her back. He could only think the events of the last few weeks had hit Dean hard.

Everyone in the clan was crying including Bobby and Gunner. Sam rubbed circles in Dean's back. "Dean, Dean, it's okay now. She's here and she's okay. It's okay, Dean." Sam wrapped his long arms around Dean and Nessie and rocked them back and forth. He kept repeating that it was okay. Alex put her arms around them. She could not get all the way around, but she wanted her parents to know she was there, too. Bobby, Beth, and Gunner followed Alex's lead. They held tight.

Dean suddenly realized what he had been doing. He was embarrassed. The rocking stopped and everyone moved back to give Dean and Nessie room. Aunt Beth put her hand under Dean's chin. He did not want to look at her, he felt humiliated for being so emotional. She forced his face to look at her. "Clan Leader never feel embarrassed for letting the clan know you love one of us. You have no reason to be humiliated. We all feel the same about the last few weeks. It has been hard, but it has been the hardest for you. We all know your dad made a deal for you. We all love you, Dean and Nessie. It's okay to be vulnerable with us. None of us will ever judge you. You are the best of all of us that is why you are clan leader. It's not just Nessie's blood that made you clan leader. You would have been clan leader no matter what."

Dean looked at Beth and then down at Nessie. Nessie was looking at him like he was a super hero. He looked around the group and felt nothing but love and acceptance. He smiled. "Well, now that we've had the chick-flick moment of all chick-flick moments, I think we should get moving. It's getting dark. Thanks everyone." Dean stood up with Nessie in his arms and started down the path. His heart felt so light. His clan accepted him and loved him. He had Nessie back. Life could not be better.

At dusk, they made it to Gunner's truck. Dean thought Nessie should ride up front. He thought since Nessie was so tiny she could fit between Alex and Beth. Dean wasn't looking forward to the ride down the mountain, but he, Bobby, and Sam would ride in the back. Dean put Nessie in the truck cab. He kissed her and turned to get in the truck bed. Bobby and Sam were already in the bed waiting for Dean. He jumped up onto the bed. Nessie turned and saw him back there. Before Alex could get in the cab, Nessie let out a yelp. She pushed past Alex and Gunner. She came around to Dean.

Dean looked at her. "Nessie, get back in the cab. It's safer for you. Gunner come get her."

"NNNOOO!" Tiny little Nessie jumped over the side of the truck bed and landed on Dean's lap. She put her arms tightly around him. "Hey girl. Okay, you can ride with me. Let's get going Gunner."

Nessie was thrilled to get to ride with Dean. The ride was rough. The people in the back of the truck were thrown around worse than the ride up. Nessie stood up and held onto the roof of the cab to keep her balance. Dean tried to get her to sit down. Nessie pushed with her mind. The road became completely smooth. There were no more ruts. The ride was smooth as glass. Nessie sat back on Dean's lap and put her head on his chest and went to sleep. Dean looked as shocked as everyone else.

"Dean, that was unreal. How did she do that?"

"Who knows, Sam? I don't think she even knows what she did."

Gunner slammed on the breaks. He did not know what happened to the road. He rolled down his window. "Dean, what happened?"

"It's okay, Gunner. Just keep going. It was a gift from Nessie."

Gunner shook his head. Just when he thought things couldn't get any weirder, it always did. The road was smooth and he made it down the mountain in no time. He stopped next to where they had left the impala. He could not see it, but he knew it had to be here.

Beth got out of the truck and said a few words. The impala came into view. Dean woke Nessie. She looked around confused. She looked at Dean. He smiled at her. "We're going for a ride in the impala."

Nessie looked around and saw the big black car. She actually squealed and jumped down from the truck. She ran to the car and started petting the hood. Dean jumped down with an amused smirk on his face. Sam stood beside him. "I guess she missed your car."

Nessie was looking in the back seat. Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I think she's having some memories of my baby."

Nessie ran back to Dean and grabbed his hand. She pulled him to the car. Dean unlocked the car and Nessie jumped into the back seat. She grabbed Dean and tried to pull him in with her. "Oh Nessie, I want nothing more than to jump into the back seat with you, but we got to get home."

Nessie crossed her arms and pouted.

Sam and Bobby got the bags from the truck. Dean opened the trunk. "Gunner, you okay to follow us to Bobby's?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Beth and Bobby got in back seat on either side of Nessie. She was still pouting and eyeing Dean. She never let him out of her sight. Sam got in the passenger seat. Dean got behind the wheel. He turned toward the back seat. "Well, let's head home." He had a huge grin on his face. He backed out onto the road.

Nessie was upset. Her Dean was supposed to ride with her. She launched herself over the back of the front seat before Bobby or Beth could grab her. Dean slammed on the breaks. "What the hell, Nessie?"

She grabbed Dean's right hand and put it on her heart. "Mine. I need. I need." She seemed frustrated and could not find the words.

Dean was now concerned. "What do you need, Nessie?'

She looked up at him with child-like eyes. "I need be with you."

"Okay, baby, you can ride up front. Hope that's okay with you, Sam?"

"Dean, it's fine. I like Nessie close." Sam smiled down at Nessie. She looked up at him and took his hand. She leaned up against Dean's arm and wrapped her left arm around Dean's right arm. She curled up and went to sleep.

Dean headed to Bobby's Salvage Yard. It was their home now. Dean could not see, but he knew Bobby and Beth were holding hands in the back seat. He was happy for them, but he needed to find someone for Sam. Sam had been alone long enough. Sam had told him he was not lonely, but Dean could feel Sam's feelings and knew Sam needed someone.

Dean smiled down at his Nessie. He had not mentioned it, but Nessie seemed smaller to him. He would confirm it when they got to Bobby's house and he give her clothes to her. She seemed so tiny and childlike, but it was okay because she was back. She had told him Death was not forever and she had been correct. He had his hand on her thigh and he gave it a gentle squeeze as they pulled into Bobby's Salvage Yard. Home Sweet Home.

The end for now.


End file.
